jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/"Nigdy nie pokazuj, że można Cię zranić"
thumb|left|280px Gra Cisza. Otula mnie. Miękka. Lepka. Straszna. ''- Boję się...'' Słyszę szum deszczu, krople moczą moje włosy i ubrania. Czuję przejmujący chłód, gdy woda spotyka się z moją twarzą. Dookoła roznosi się przyjemna ciemność. Mam zamknięte powieki. Pragnę odciąć się od beznadziejnego i okrutnego świata. Pragnę nic nie czuć, zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w ciemności i... i już nigdy nie wrócić. Cisza ogarnia mój umysł, przez myśl przechodzą wspomnienia. Zabijają moje serce od środka. Serce to za dużo powiedziane, raczej jego pozostałości. Powoli otwieram oczy, nie widzę jednak wiele więcej niż wcześniej. Świat ginie w czeluściach ciemności. Gdzieś w oddali nagle zapala się mała lampka. Światełko. Kochane światełko, być może pragnące uratować moją duszę. Lub jeszcze bardziej ją zniszczyć. Światełko. Światełko w tunelu. * - I wiesz co? Powiedziała mu o tym - szedłem razem z Heather, moją dziewczyną korytarzem. Uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie i we wspaniałych humorach przemierzaliśmy kolejne metry szkoły, odkrywając jej zakamarki. Prowadziliśmy ożywioną rozmowę, to znaczy dziewczyna prowadziła. Ja nie udzielałem się za wiele, wtrącając niekiedy pojedyńcze zdania. - Kto by się spodziewał - odpowiedziałem przybity, zapominając o zmianie głosu w stosunku do dziewczyny. Już dawno nauczyłem się grać "wspaniałe życie i szczęście". Teraz jednak nie zważyłem na to do kogo mówię i jakim tonem. - Wszystko ok? - dziewczyna stanęła przede mną i popatrzyła na mnie. Utkwiłem wzrok w tenisówki, jakby były najpiękniejszym zjawiskiem na świecie. Heather nie dała jednak za wygraną i chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę podniosła dłonią mój podbródek nakazując spojrzeć jej w oczy. Choć tego nie chciałem przełamałem strach. Bałem się, że odczyta z nich prawdę. - Pytałam o coś. Wszystko w porządku? - Nienawidziłem tego pytania. Czy wszystko dobrze? Kur*a , a jak myślisz? Sypie się wszystko, a ty pytasz czy wszystko dobrze?! Nie znasz prawdziwego mnie, nie wiesz co skrywam! Nie wiesz, nie dowiesz się, nie pozwolę na to! - Tak, wszystko ok. Przepraszam zamyśliłem się - odparłem tylko i podążyłem dalej korytarzem pozostawiając dziewczynę na środku korytarza, samą. Nie próbowała za mną iść, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. Włożyłem ręce do kieszeni i pewnym krokiem wyszedłem czym prędzej z budynku, bojąc się wziąć oddech w świecie pełnym ludzi. Zimne powietrze uderzyło w moją twarz. Wiatr stargał moje włosy i wysuszył płynące po policzkch łzy. Poklepałem prawą kieszeń ulubionych dżinsów. Pod palcami wyczułem paczkę "leków" na moje cierpienie. Sięgnąłem po nie. Wyciągnąłem jednego papierosa z paczki i włożyłem do ust. Drugi koniec podpaliłem i zaciągnąłem się. To było lepsze niż wszystko inne. Prawdziwa terapia, nie jak cięcie się i głodówka. Takie umieranie powoli. Wyciągnąłem z ust papierosa i wypuściłem w powietrze dym. Patrzyłem jak unosi się w górę i rozpływa się powoli w powietrzu. Moja terapia trwała jeszcze kilka minut, po czym wyrzuciłem niedopałek i przydeptałem. W tej samej chwili usłyszałem szuranie butów. - Czkawka? - usłyszałem jej głos. Odwróciłem się w stronę, z której dobiegł. Ujrzałem swoją dziewczyną, Heather. - Tak? - Musimy pogadać - odparła z powagą, niezbyt podobał mi się ten pomysł. Jednak bądź co bądź możemy spróbować. Kiwnąłem twierdząco głową, bez entuzjazmu. Wzięła mnie za rękę i oboje skierowaliśmy się w stronę "domu", to jest internatu. Droga trwała może dziesięć minut. Idąc milczeliśmy, raz popatrzyłem na dziewczynę, wydawała się jakby nieobecna. Nie powiedziałem nic jednak, nie czułem takiej potrzeby. Drzwi do jej pokoju by lekko uchylone, jakby dopiero co ktoś tu był. Weszliśmy do środka. Pokój był schludny i czysty. Po obu stronach, przy ścianach stały dwa łóżka. Jedno mojej dziewczyny, a drugie jej przyjaciólki - Szpadki. Mieliśmy szczęście, że lokatorki Heather nie było na weekend w pokoju. Dziewczyna skinięciem głowy poprosiła bym usiadł. Cóż, spełniłem jej prośbę. Heather jakby nigdy nic przytuliła się do mnie, objąłem ją w talii. - O czym byś chciała porozmawiać? - spytałem, choć przeczuwalem odpowiedź. - O tobie. - To coś nowego - zauważyłem i natychmiast tego pożałowałem. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie, mordując mnie wzrokiem. - Zapomnij. - Nic nie powiedziala. Zamknęła oczy i oboje wsłuchaliśmy się w ciszę. Swoją drogę kocham momenty kiedy nikt nic nie mówi. Przynajmniej poniekąd. Szkoda tylko, że te momenty kiedyś się kończą. - Czemu mnie okłamujesz? - zapytała wprost Heather. Nie zbyt byłem na to przygotowany przez co musiałem chwilę pomyśleć. - Okłamuję? O co ci chodzi? - grałem na zwłokę. - Czkawka, wiem, że coś jest nie w porządku - spojrzała mi w oczy, dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem na jej policzkach łzy. Przytuliłem ją do siebie mocniej, wtedy zaczęła szlochać. Głaskałem ją po włosach i szeptałem, że wszystko jest dobrze. Kłamałem. KŁAMAŁEM. I szło mi bardzo dobrze. Tylko do tego byłem zdolny. Do kłamstwa, by ukryć siebie. Swoje życie. A to wszystko przez rodziców, którzy dali mi rolę w tym pie******m teatrze, zwanym życiem. Ciekawie czy inni nadal wierzą w moją grę. Dupek Dedykacja dla... Jancia2000 Samotność to najgorszy rodzaj umierania, bez fizycznego bólu, długotrwały, perfekcyjnie wyniszczający... Nikt nigdy nie przeszedł tego co ja, przynajmniej nie w taki sam sposób. Każdy kiedyś traci rodziców. Jedni szybciej, drudzy wolniej. Jedni w głupim wypadku samochodowym, a inni podczas śmierci naturalnej. Jednak jakkolwiek ta śmierć by nie wyglądała za każdym razem jest... bolesna. Nie mówię tu o przypadkach, kiedy dziecko nienawidzi swoich rodziców, tylko o sytuacjach gdzie traci kawałek siebie. Kiedy staje się skazane tylko na siebie, w świecie mroku i strachu. Pozostaje wtedy przełamać barierę niszczącą życie. Jednak, które dziecko ma na to siłę? * - Astrid, jeżeli zaraz nie zejdziesz z góry, idziesz piechotą! - krzyknął mój, hmm... "tata". Nadal nie wiem jak mam do niego mówić. Jako dziecko praktycznie się do niego nie odzywalam, teraz w wieku siedemnastu lat jakoś nadal nie potrafię. Nie mam pojęcia skąd to się bierze. - Już idę! - Odkrzyknęłam i zarzuciłam na siebie ulubioną, niebieską bluzę. Zapiełam zamek i chwyciłam plecak. W biegu wpadłam do kuchni, zabierając śniadanie, całując "przyszywaną mamę" i wybiegając na podwórko gdzie stał Mercedes... Sama, cóż będę mówić do niego po imieniu. - Możemy ruszać - usłyszałem po raz pierwszy dzisiaj głos Áke - mojego, cóż, przyszywanego brata. W czasie jazdy włożyłam do uszu słuchawki i skuliłam się na siedzeniu z tyłu. Zakmnęłam oczy i włączyłam playlistę. Wnet w mojej głowie zaczęły lecieć smutne słowa piosenki. Piosenki, którą mogłam słuchać godzinami - [https://youtu.be/A6ytdHuOccA Kiss the rain]. Starałam się jej nie śpiewać i nie nucić. Ciężko było mi się powstrzymać, bo pamiętam kiedy jadąc z rodziną zawsze to robiłam. Teraz jednak nie byłam z nimi, tylko z Samem i Áke, a oni nie należeli do mojej rodziny. Otworzyłam na chwilę oczy i spojrzałam za okno. Padał deszcz. Dzień nie zaczął się zatem ciekawie, ale jak zawsze - do dupy. Weszłam do szkoły. Od drzwi starałam się by uśmiech nie schodził mi z twarzy. Jak wspaniale można udawać - pomysłałam. Korytarz był już zatłoczony, czego się w sumie spodziewałam o tak późnej porze. W kącie zauważyłam moją przyjaciółkę - Sabine. Pomachała mi, a ja pokazałam ten sam gest z "radością". Już miałam zmierzyć w jej stronę kiedy z kimś się zderzyłam. Miałam upaść na podłogę kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Popatrz w górę i spotkałam się z pięknymi zielonymi oczami. - Hej - powiedział. Musiała minąć chwila kiedy udało mi się wydobyć z siebie głos. - Cześć - odpowiedziałam niepewnie, wciąż nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Dzięki. - Rzuciłam i wyminęłam chłopaka, krocząc w kierunku Sabine. Niestety jednak zatrzymał mnie jego głos. - Jestem Eret, a ty? - Astrid. - Ślicznie. No więc Astrid może zechcesz się ze mną umówić? - zapytał kiedy odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. "Spokojnie Astrid, tylko spokojnie." - Wiesz, mam bardzo napięty grafik, mnóstwo zajęć... - I dług wdzięczności dla mnie - nie dał mi dokończyć. Uśmiechnęłam się głupio, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Staliśmy w ciszy. Między nami przeciskali się ludzie. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam jaki jest wysoki, miał na pewno z metr osiemdziesiąt, jak nie więcej. Był ubrany na sportowo, szczególnie zwróciłam uwagę na czarną bluzę. - Taa... Ja naprawdę - zaczęłam, po czym dodałam szeptem - nie mogę. - Wtedy pociągnął mnie do szatni. Usłyszałam dzwonek na lekcje, jednak nie przejęłam się nim. Chłopak miał mocny uścisk. Czułam jak z ręki odpłynęła mi krew, kiedy ścisął nadgarstek mocniej. Zatrzymaliśmy się w najbardziej odludnionym miejscu w szatni, a nawet w szkole. Nie dostrzegłam nikogo kto mógłby mi pomóc. Wszyscy poszli na lekcje. Eret przycisnął mnie do ściany i spojrzał ostro w oczy. - Nie wykręcisz mi się teraz - powiedział. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam wymyślić coś by uciec, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. Nagle poczułam jak zrzuca mi z ramion mój niebieski sweterek. Jego ochydne ręce zaczęły dotykać moich ramion. Zadrżałam, a łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach. - Proszę - zaszlochałam. - Cicho, kochanie - nakazał z uśmiechem. Czułam jak błądzi dłońmi po moich plecach, znów poczułam ten sam dreszcz. Łzy popłynęły gwałtowniej. Chciałam krzyczeć, ale nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu. - Zostaw ją! - ktoś krzyknął. Eret natychmast odwrócił się za siebie. A ja postanowiłam otworzyć oczy. Przed nami stało trzech kadetów, a wśród nich mój Áke. Natychmiast do mnie podszedł. Chwycił w dłonie zrzucony sweterek i ubrał mi go jak małemu dziecku. Nigdy nie bądź słaba, nigdy nie upadaj - pomyślałam, ale natychmiast wyrzuciłam te słowa z głowy i przylgnęłam do munduru brata. Objął mnie jakby nigdy nic i zaczął powoli kołysać. Szlochałam, a łzy moczyły nasze ubrania. Nie ukrywałam uczuć, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. - Hej ty! - krzyknął jeden z kolegów Áke. Zauważyłam, że tak samo jak Eret ma zielone oczy, ale jego są inne. Smutne. Przepełnione cierpieniem. I załzawione. Czarnowłosy chłopak popatrzył na niego wilkiem. - Czego? - zapytał zły. - Sam wiesz - odparł na to ten drugi, stojący teraz naprzeciwko mnie i Áke. - Co jej zrobiłeś? - Nic, przysięgam. A z resztą, sama chciała. - próbował się ratować, ale stał na przegranej pozycji. Trzech facetów, do tego kadetów, na jednago marnego chłopaka. - To prawda? - odezwał się smutny zielonooki przyjaciel mojego brata. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Prawda. Prawda boli. Prawda zawsze boli. Áke na chwilę wypuścił mnie z ramion. Straciłam moje schronienie, moje bezpieczeństwo. Dziewiętnastolatek stanął oko w oko z Eretem. Po chwili widziałam zakrwawioną twarz mojego napastnika. Leżał na ziemi podparty na łokciach. - To za kłamstwa. - Powiedział Áke, a Eret w tym czasie wstał ponownie zwrócony do mojego "brata". Dostał po raz drugi. - A to za to, że jesteś takim dupkiem. Nie zbliżaj się do mojej siostry inaczej pożałujesz, chodź Astrid. * Wyszliśmy z szatni na zewnątrz. Áke otoczył mnie ramieniem i zadzwonił po rodziców. Jego koledzy stali w odstępie dwóch metrów od nas. Brunet wciąż mi się przyglądał. Bez uśmiechu. Bez szczęścia. Patrzył na mnie tak jak ja patrzę na ludzi. Zdawał się być podobny do mnie. Ludzi jednak nie ocecnia się po wyglądzie zewnętrznym. Trzeba zajrzeć do środka. Chciałabym mieć odwagę, by odkryć jego tajemnicę. Może kiedyś... Może nigdy... NEXT!!! Upadek Nie wiesz jak to jest, kiedy nie masz żadnego, nawet najmniejszego powodu by rano wstać i funkcjonować przez następne 12 godzin... Nie wiesz jak to jest wymuszać uśmiech by nie było zbędnych pytań... Nie wiesz jak to jest brać oddech z bólem, który przypomina ci o wszystkim. Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Psychika. Ona przekreśla twoją siłę kiedy nie dajesz rady. Jej słaba strona dobija cię wtedy, gdy próbujesz się podnieść. Zabija twoją duszę twoje prawdziwe "ja". Gdy myślisz, że jesteś silny, a ona pozwala na śmierć twojej nadziei. To nie fair. Ale takie jest życie, nic nie jest uczciwe. Szkoda, że psychiki nie da się wybrać - szczęście lub cierpienie - ten wybór jednak nie należy do człowieka, lecz do Istoty o wiele wyższej. To taka forma próby. Zwyciężysz, albo się poddasz... * - Mocniej! - krzyknął trener gdy uderzałem w worek treningowy z zawrotną szybkością. Pot spływał po moim ciele, ale nie zważałem na to. Ignorowałem też mokre włosy i ogromne pragnienie. Pod warstwą rękawic nie czułem dłani, a błogą nicość*. - Dobra, zrób sobie przerwę. - Usłyszałem głos nauczyciela. Nie przestałem jednak wykonywać uspokajającej mnie czynności. Byłem jak w transie. Cały czas powtarzałem te same ruchy, nic mnie nie ruszało. - Czkawka! - To było jak poranna pobudka. Przestałem i popatrzyłem na trenera. - Koniec na dzisiaj. - Kiwnąłem głową. Zszedłem na dół do szatni. Siedział tam mój kolega ze szkoły, ba z klasy - Sączysmark. Dosyć fajny typ, trochę wkurzający, ale przynajmniej do niczego się nie wtrąca jeśli chodzi o moje życie. - Pokazałeś dzisiaj - przywitał mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się nieszczerze, choć widocznie przekonywująco bo nie wyczuł mojego kłamstwa. Nie miałem na nic ochoty, a tym bardziej na jakąś głupią rozmowę o niczym. - Taa... - Jakoś dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowywujesz. Coś się stało? - zapytał. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. Jestem po prostu zmęczony - wyszeptałem. Chłopak nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. Zostałem sam. Bardzo dosłownie, choć w znaczeniu ukrytym również byłem samotny. I to było przerażające. * Wracałem z treningu przez park. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Kilka ławek, kilkadziesiąt drzew, plac zabaw, a gdzieś w tyle miejska biblioteka. Ręce trzymałem w kieszeni, na głowę zarzuciłem kaptur, a w uszach brzmiała muzyka, puszczona z iPoda. Szedłem przed siebie, chodnikiem. Krok za krokiem. Krok za krokiem. Patrzyłem na czarne tenisówki, nie potrafiłem patrzeć na ludzi. Już nie. Nagle przede mną upadł chłopczyk. Dziecko mogło mieć około pięciu lat. Usłyszałem jak zaczęło płakać, najpierw cichutko, a pózniej coraz głośniej. Przesedłem obok nie zważając na nic. Kiedy byłem kilkanaście metrów od miejsca wypadku zatrzymałem się i popatrzyłem wstecz. Do dziecka podeszła jakaś kobieta. Postawiła chłopczyka na nogach i pogłaskała po policzku całując go w czoło. W oczach stanęły mi łzy. Przypomniałem sobie chwile kiedy moja mama pomagała mi wstawać. Jednak dziesięć lat temu straciłem w niej oparcie. Wtedy upadłem, nie wstawąc do tej pory. Nie pogodziłem się z jej odejściem. I nigdy za pewne się nie pogodze... Do domu wróciłem dopiero po godzinie. Nie spieszyłem się. Nie miałem do czego wracać. Internat na kilometr wyglądał na opustoszały. Zbliżał się weekend, w końcu był już piątek. Heather jechała do domu. Obiecała to siostrze. Ja nie miałem zamiaru wracać do czeluści samotności. Ojca nie ma na pewno. Jest pracocholikiem. W domu byłem tylko kilka razy. W ciągu pół roku spotkaliśmy się aż trzy razy, to tak naprawdę chyba nasz rekord. Trochę przykre lecz prawdziwe aż do bólu. Nienawidzę tego, że jestem sam. Sam na świecie pełnym zła. Mam Heather i jest mi z nią dobrze, ale moje serce i tak wydaje się puste i jakby bez życia. Mam już tego dosyć. Wszystko naraz się sypie, na nic nie wystarcza już resztka nadziei. Wszystko jest beznadziejne. Całe życie. Wszedłem do internatu przez szklane drzwi. Korytarz był pusty, co nie było zaskakujące. Jeszcze minuta do godziny policyjnej. Zdążyłem. Otworzyłem drzwi do "swojego" pokoju. Dzieliłem go ze Śledzikiem i Mieczykiem, oboje leżeli na łóżkach z tą różnicą, że ten pierwszy czytał coś z podręcznika, a ten drugi bawił się komórką. Rzuciłem torbę na własne łóżko i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może po prostu beznadziejność zaczyna mnie radować. - Heather wyjeżdża? - zapytał Śledzik. Spojrzałem na blondyna o krótkich włosach i potaknąłem skinięciem głowy. - Coś się stało? - spytałem przeszukując szafkę nocną w celu znalezienia ładowarki do telefonu. - Nic. Sączysmark tylko pytał - wzruszył ramionami Mieczyk, popatrzyłem na nich ze zdziwieniem. - Sączysmark? - No tak, przyszedł tu dzisiaj, kiedy ciebie nie było. Zapytał czy Heather jedzie do domu i czy ty też się tam wybierasz... - Chwila, chwila - przerwałem Śledzikowi - chcesz powiedzieć, że tak po prostu o to zapytał, tak? - No tak. Coś się stało Czkawka? - spytał z troską chłopak znad książki. - Nie nic, muszę tylko coś załatwić - powiedziałem i chwyciłem telefon. Zacząłem ubierać buty, które przed chwilą ściągnąłem. - Zaraz wracam - rzuciłem i udałem się w stronę pokoju Smarka. Nie było to daleko. Jedynie kilka drzwi dalej. Wszedłem do środka nawet nie pukając. I wtem stanąłem jak wryty. Heather też tam była, ale to jeszcze nie było najgorsze. Całowała go. Jego. Smarka. Całowała. GO. Miałem już wyjść kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. To była Heather. Moja Heather. Moja. NIE moja. Wyrwałem się z jej uścisku i wybiegłem najpierw z pomieszczenia, później z budynku. Pobiegłem w moje ukochane miejsce. Na most. Dopadłem barierki i chwyciłem się jej mocno by nie upaść. Dopiero tam, na tym odludziu mogłem to zrobić. Płakać. Najpierw tylko samotne łzy, później cały potok słonej cieczy wydobywającej się spod powiek. Szloch rozrywał nie tylko moje gardło ale i serce. Zamknąłem oczy, a łzy popłynęły jeszcze gwałtowniej. Po chwili usłyszałem coś niepokojącego. Jakby szuranie butów. Odwróciłem się i ją ujrzałem. Stała w blasku księżyca. Miała rozpuszczone włosy i jego bluzę. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy. - Przepraszam - wyszeptała. Popatrzyłem na nią jak na wariatkę. - Przepraszam za co? Za co ty mnie do cho***y przepraszasz?! - krzyknąłem. - Czkawka, daj mi to wyjaśnić... - Ile? - przerwałem jej. Bałem się odpowiedzi, ale z drugiej strony chciałem wiedzieć. Chciałem wejdzieć ile czasu mnie okłamywała. - Dwa miesiące - powiedziała cicho. - Przez dwa pie*****e miesiące mnie okłamywałaś. Udawałaś, kłamałaś, niby kochałaś, a tak naprawdę szlajałaś się z nim. Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? Dlaczego ze mną po prostu nie zerwałaś? Dla kasy? Dla szpanu? Jesteś żałosna Heather. - Czkawka... - Przestań! Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Wszystko zniszczyłaś! Wszystko! - Z kieszeni wyciągnałem nasze zdjęcie, które zawsze miałem przy sobie. Popatrzyłem na nie przez chwilę po czym rozdarłem na cztery części i podpaliłem. Zapalniczkę też zawsze mam przy sobie. - Nienawidzę cię - wyszeptałem patrząc w bok. Słyszałem jak zaczęła szlochać, później odbiegła, a ja ją straciłem. Kolejną osobę, która coś dla mnie znaczyła. Upadłem. Znowu. Jeszcze niżej. Chodzenie na czworakach się skończyło. Pozostało się czołgać. Iść przed siebie. Choć nie ma na to sił. Czemu życie jest takie trudne? Czemu śmierć wydaje się prosta? I czemu jestem cho*****m człowiekiem, który się jej boi? Nie szukałem odpowiedzi na te pytania, po prostu wyciągnąłem paczkę moich "leków" i zapaliłem jedną fajkę. Terapia się rozpoczęła. NEXT Piosenka Wodę obróciłeś w wino, Otworzyłeś oczy ślepym, Nie ma nikogo takiego jak Ty, Nikogo jak Ty! Świecisz w ciemnościach, Powstajemy z popiołów, Nie ma nikogo takiego jak Ty, Nikogo jak Ty!1! * Próba o 19. Nie spóźnij się �� - taką wiadomość dostałam po południu w piątek. Nie miałam ochoty na żadne próby, ale grupa by mnie zabiła gdybym się nie pojawiła. Uwielbiałam tych ludzi, nie raz mi już pomogli, a ja nie mogłam ich teraz zawieść. Za tydzień mieliśmy mieć "przedstawienie". Moją rolą było zaśpiewanie pewnej piosenki. Piosenki, która kiedyś dała mi nadzieję, i którą śpiewałam już wiele razy. Kiedy nie byłam zdolna do ruchu w przód, podnosiła mnie i pchała. Bym nigdy nie stanęła. Kiedyś miałam też przyjaciela o tej samej roli. Znalazłam w nim oparcie i pomoc. On jedyny wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jego życie jednak również nie było usłane różami. Jego ojciec był alkocholikiem, matka nie żyła. Był sam. Często przychodził do szkoły z siniakami, podbitym okiem i mnóstwem blizn na rękach. Nikt nie zadawał pytań. Nikt się nie interesował. Nikt nie zauważył, że usunął się w cień. Wtedy było już za późno na wszelkie pytania. *'wspomnienie'* - Wiesz czego boję się najbardziej? - zapytał stojąc na krawędzi mostu. Pokręciłam przecząco głową wpatrując się w niego w skupieniu. - Nie. Czego? - Że kiedyś upadniesz. Nie wstaniesz, a nikt nie poda ci ręki. A to cię w pewnym momencie zabije. - A ty gdzie wtedy będziesz? - zapytałam szeptem. Westchnął cicho. Nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Zrozumiałam. - Idź już do domu, robi się chłodno - powiedział i jakby na potrwierdzenie tych słów mocniej zacisnął szalik na szyi. - A ty? - spytałam czując jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. - Będę zaraz za tobą. Też pójdę do domu - odparł, choć wiedziałam, że w pewnym sensie kłamie. Nie zastanawiałam się długo tylko wróciłam do domu. On nigdy tam nie dotarł. *'koniec wspomnienia'* Pogrzeb odbył się tydzień po tym jak znaleźli jego ciało. Zawsze powtarzał, że jest tchórzem. Że kiedyś się wykończy. I tak się stało. Później miałam tylko nadzieję, że jest nareszcie szczęśliwy. Nie ważne gdzie, ale niech będzie szczęśliwy. Nadeszła godzina 19. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jest próba, ale pierwszym miejscem jakie sprawdziłam był kościół. Weszłam przez ogromne drewniane drzwi i znalazłam się w budynku. Uklęknęłam i przeżegnałam się. Już z przedsionka dojrzałam moje koleżanki i kolegów. Podeszłam do nich i od razu dostałam tekst piosenki. - Dobrze, że jesteś - przywitała mnie Sabine. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? - spytałam. - Tak, nie twojego partnera do śpiewu. Będziemy mieć nowego kolegę na KSMie. I uwaga, jest kadetem - odparła z radością Aisha. "Super" pomyślałam z sarkazmem, wolałam śpiewać solo niż w duecie. Ale niestety to nie ja o tym decydowałam. Zaczęłam śpiewać jednak bez mojego kompana, który się nie pojawił. Nie ma to jak olać próbę, niemal przed ostatnią jak sądzę. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział ktoś za mną a ja zamilkłam choć melodia nadal trwała. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam bruneta o zielonych oczach, który wraz z Áke mnie uratował. Uśmiechnął się do mnie przelotnie, a ja tylko znów się odwróciłam. Nic innego nie byłam w stanie zrobić. Jego oczy pełne bólu, wydawały się ciemne, wręcz przerażające. - Dobrze, że jednak przyszedłeś. To jest Astrid - wskazała na mnie, a ja bądź co bądź musiałam znów na niego spojrzeć. - Hej. Czkawka - wyciagnął ku mnie swoją dłoń. Ja nie wykonałam żadnego ruchu, dlatego brunet szybko zrezygnował. - Dobra, róbmy już tą próbę, nie mam zamiaru szkedzieć do dziesiątej jak ostatnio - niecierpliwiła Mia. - Śpiewaj As. Stanęłam przed mikrofonem, obok mnie Czkawka. On trzymał tekst, spoglądnęłam na niego raz. Znałam go dosyć dobrze, był prosty. Wiesz co, dasz radę. Zaufał Mu, uwierz w Niego, a On ci pomoże - przypomniałam sobie słowa mojego przyjaciela, jeszcze kiedy dopiero zaczęłam uczyć się wiary. To na początku wydawało się trudne, ale odnalazłam w sobie Boga, i On mi pomógł jak nikt inny. Schowaj mnie pod skrzydła Swe, ukryj mnie w silnej dłoni Swej. Usłyszałam jego głos, a moje oczy zaszły łzami. Powtórzyłam te same słowa. Razem zaczęliśmy śpiewać refren: Kiedy fale mórz chcą porwać mnie, Z Tobą wzniosę się, podniesiesz mnie, Panie, Królem Tyś spienionych wód, ja ufam Ci, Ty jesteś Bóg.2! Zaśpiewaliśmy do końca całą piosenkę, później wszystkich przeprosiłam i wybiegłam z kościoła. Nie udałam się jednak do domu, nie chciałam. Lepszym miejscem wydawał się być most, z którego skoczył mój przyjaciel, tam czułam jego obecność, tam czułam, że żyje. Tam mogłabym zostać na wieki. Taki trochę nowy motyw wprowadziłam, mam nadzieję, że się podoba A jeśli liczycie na jakieś wątki Astrid/Czkawka to sobie poczekacie kilka rozdziałó Dom Wróciłem do domu. Nie wiedziałem, ci zrobić z tęsknotą za kimś, kogo się nie pamięta, ani co zrobić z przytuleniem, na które się czeka całe 'życie'.'' Ojciec przyjechał po mnie w czasie lekcji angielskiego. Zszedłem do sekretariatu z zarzuconym plecakiem na ramię. Gdy wchodziłem do gabinetu dyrektora, stał do mnie tyłem. Rozmawiał. Nic nie powiedziałem, nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć. Samo spotkanie z nim było udręką. Tak jakbym nigdy go nie znał. Może nie znałem? Gdy się odwrócił, prawie go nie poznałem. Na twarzy pojawiło się jaszcze większe zmęczenie, oczy były podkrążone i niewyspane. Nie wyglądał jak człowiek, bardziej jak duch. Nie było w nim życia. Jakiegokolwiek. - Cześć Czkawka - zaczął. Skinąłem głową. Nie potrafiłem nic powiedzieć. - Zabieram cię do domu. Na kilka dni. Poprosiłem twojego dyrektora by cię puścił. Wziąłem urlop i chciałbym byśmy spędzili razem kilka dni. - Wyjaśnił. Patrzyłem na niego tak, jakby conajmniej oznajmił mi, że na Ziemię przyleciało ufo. - Za godzinę wyjeżdżamy. Spakuj się. - To nie było pytanie, prośba czy uwaga. Tylko rozkaz. Nie potrafiłem nadal się odezwać dlatego pokiwałem głową i ruszyłem do wyjścia. Spakowałem tylko kilka rzeczy, nie musiałem brać nawet torby. Wystarczył plecak. Gdy wychodziłem z pokoju rozejrzałem się by czegoś nie zapomnieć. Pod poduszką dostrzegłem kawałek wystającego zeszytu. Chwyciłem go i zakmnąłem drzwi pokoju na klucz. * W samochodzie trwała cisza. Tata patrzył na drogę, a ja pisałem ze Śledzikiem, słuchając Jamestown Story. Muzyka leciała z iPoda przez kanał słuchowy, najpierw do głowy później do serca. Czułem w sobie słowa piosenki. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i przestałem myśleć. Przede mną stanęła blondynka o smutnych, niebieskich oczach. Wiedziałem tyle, że miała na imię Astrid i była siostrą mojego przyjaciela - Áke. Chodziłem z nim do klasy, a jego siostra była dwa lata od nas młodsza. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkałem, przed zdarzeniem z Eretem. Z tego co zauważyłem, miała swój własny świat. Ale także coś jeszcze, czego nie sposób pominąć - anielski głos. Kiedy zobaczyłem i usłyszałem ją na próbie moje serce stanęło. Czas się zatrzymał, a wszystko wokół zniknęło w ułamku sekundy. Wyobraziłem ją sobie jak się uśmiecha, lecz jej obraz wyszedł sztuczny, jakby nie miała w sobie szczęścia. Poczułem jak ktoś lekko trąka mnie w ramię. Otworzyłem niepewnie oczy i zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Trzy godziny minęły zatem bardzo szybko. Pozbierałem szybko swoje rzeczy z samochodu i wszedłem do ogromnego domu. Nic się nie zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Salon wydawał się może troszkę większy, kuchnia też trochę rozrosła, ale były to tylko złudzenia. - Czkawka? - usłyszałem za sobą czyjś głos. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem gosposię mojego ojca. Nie miałem pojęcia, że nadal tutaj pracowała. - Nana. Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć - powiedziałem z radością. Przytulilem ją do siebie i znów poczułem się gimnazjalistą wracającym ze szkoły. Nana, która wcale nie miała na imię Nana, a Natalie zawsze witała mnie uściskiem. To była taka nasza, mała tradycja. Później siadała ze mną w jadalni i pomagała w lekcjach. Jako pierwsza zauważyła, że jest ze mną coś nie tak, choć nigdy jej o niczym nie powiedziałem. Potrafiła wyczuć kiedy mam dobry humor, a kiedy może mi go poprawić. Choć była już dorosłą kobietą zawsze uważałem ją za swoją przyjaciółkę i rówieśniczkę. W sobie nadal miała dziecko. - Czkawka, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - z kuchni dobiegł głos ojca. - Zaraz wrócę - rzuciłem w stronę Nany, na co ona tylko przytaknęła. Plecak zostawiłem na schodach i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Tata siedział przy stole i pił herbatę, ze swojej ulubionej szklanki. Wskazał na krzesło na przeciwko, zachęcając mnie bym usiadł. Zrobiłem to, choć niechętnie. - O czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? - spytałem cicho, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle to usłyszał. - Jutro na kolację przyjdą moi przyjaciele, chciałbym ci ich przedstawić. Pamiętam twoje poprzednie wybryki, dlatego mam nadzieję, że zachowasz się stosownie - jego głos brzmiał pusto. Odbijał się echem od wszystkich ścian pomieszczenia. - Chyba chciał byś się przymilić - mruknąłem tak cicho, jak tylko się dało. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał z gniewem. Wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do mnie mnie też pociągnął w górę. Spojrzalem mu w oczy. Był wściekły. - Uderzysz mnie? - spytałem ostro. On nic nie zrobił. Wykorzystałem jego moment słabości i wybiegłem z pomieszczenia. W rękę chwyciłem plecak i będąc po kilku sekundach na górze, zatrzasnąłem drzwi swojego pokoju. * Koło godziny dwudziestej trzeciej położyłem się do łóżka. Przy wstępnym założeniu próbowałem zasnąć lecz okłamywałem samego siebie. Ja próbowałem zapomnieć. Ale nie mogłem, nie potrafiłem. Byłem bezsilny. Leżąc na prawym boku, przewróciłem się na drugi. Nic to jednak nie dało. Zacisnąłem mocno oczy, ale to również nie przyniosło efektów. Byłem sam. Tata wyszedł. Dom był pusty. Wstałem i zszedłem na dół. Jedno co dało się zauważyć od razu to to, że nie było tu zdjęć mamy. Nigdzie. Po jej śmierci ojciec wszystkie schował. Twierdził, że mu przeskadzają, że nie czuje się wśród nich dobrze. Nie protestowałem, ale teraz musiałem je odnaleźć. Zacząłem poszukiwania od starych albumów stojących na półce przy kominku. Wziąłem jeden z nich, taki żółty i przekartkowałem. Na podłogę spadło zdjęcie. Spojrzałem na nie i odłożyłem album na miejsce. Podniosłem fotografię. Byliśmy na niej wszyscy. Ja. Mama. I tata. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci. Takie przeciwieństwo dzisiejszego życia. Nagle coś we mnie pękło. Po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Zachwiałem się i położyłem ręce na białej ścianie. W oczach zabłyszczał mi gniew. Ręce zacisnąłem w pięści i zacząłem oderzać nimi o twardą powierzchnię naprzeciwko mnie. Nie mocno, lecz po kilku minutach nie czułem zupełnie palców. Osunąłem się na ziemię i zacząłem szlochać. Bezsilność mną zawładnęła. Wdarła się w moje smutne życie. Zaczęła żywić się moją ostatnią nadzieją. Zaczęła mnie zabijać. Po godzinie leżenia na ziemi i wpatrywania się w jeden punkt poczułem jak ktoś próbuje mnie "obudzić". Przeniosłem wzrok na tę osobę. Tata. - Czkawka? Co tu robisz? - zapytał spokojnie. Powoli usiadłem i zdałem sobie sprawę jak wyglądają moje ręce. Są w fatalnym stanie. - Co się stało? - zauważył koło mnie fotografię, która wcześniej wywołała u mnie atak. Wziął ją do ręki i przejechał palcami po jej wierzchu. Dostrzegłem jak jego oczy zaszkliły się od łez. - Nic mi nie jest - odparłem chłodno i ruszyłem ku schodom. Zatrzymał mnie jego głos. - Kocham cię, synku. * Obudziłem się rano w swoim łóżku. Nie pamiętam jak się tu znalazłem, w sumie niewiele pamiętam. Byłem zły, a gniew rozrywał mnie od środka. Wiem, że wrócił tata i film się urwał. Wstałem i udałem się do łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic po czym ubrałem się i zszedłem na dół. Nana coś gotowała, a ojca jak zwykle nie było. Z tego co pamiętam miał "wziąść urlop". - Cześć Czkawka. Dobrze spałeś? - spytała gosposia i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Całkiem nieźle - odparłem, choć tak naprawdę tak nie było. Przyzwyczaiłem się do kłamstwa. - Stoick poprosił byśmy sprzątnęli grób Valki - powiedziała cicho, a ja drgnąłem na dźwięk imienia mamy. Chyba to zauważyła, bo uśmiech zszedł momentalnie z jej twarzy. Pokiwałem lekko głową w ciszy. Odczekaliśmy kilka minut po czym znów Nana zaczęła rozmowę. - No to, jak tam kadecie? - i znów na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Całkiem, całkiem - odparłem i popatrzyłem na nią z uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni potrafiłem się szczerze uśmiechnąć. - Znam ten wzrok? Która ma zaszczyt być twoją dziewczyną? - natychmiast przed oczami pojawiła mi się Heather. Szybko jednak przegoniłem ją z myśli. - Jest taka Astrid. Od razu dziewczyna. Nawet jej nie nam. Wdaje się być fajna, lecz z drugiej strony jest... taka jak ja. - Co masz na myśli? - Nie ma w niej życia. Tak jakby powoli umierała. To przyrodnia siostra mojego przyjaciela. Nie mówi o niej dużo, ja też często jej nie spotykam. W ogóle jej nie znam, ale to widać. Coś ją zabija. Ona umiera... Oddech ''Nie musisz udawać, że jesteś silny, nie musisz mówić, że wszystko jest dobrze, nie martw się tym, co pomyślą inni, jeśli musisz, płacz -'' ''to dobrze wypłakać łzy do końca (tylko wtedy wróci uśmiech). * Strach zawładnął całym moim ciałem. Krew płynęła z nadgarstków na zimną posadzkę. Siedziałam oparta o ścianę. Patrzyłam na czerwoną ciecz, a moje serce rozrywał szloch. Nie było nikogo kto mógłby mnie uratować, dostrzec czy znaleźć. Odchodziłam w spokoju, ale także w strachu. Przed nieznanym. Bałam się. Bardzo się bałam. Wszystkiego. Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł przerażony Áke. Patrzyłam na jego poczynania. Nie czułam jak przykłada mi chusteczkę do rany. Nie czułam jego dotyku, a jego głos nie docierał do moich uszu. Uśmiechnęłam się. ''- Przykro mi, ale... nie mogliśmy nic zrobić - w mojej głowie zadudnił nowy, nieznany głos.'' ''- Ale, ale... - głos mojej "matki" łamał się z każdą chwilą.'' ''- Astrid! - krzyknął Áke.'' Obrazy były zamazane. Nie dostrzegałam nic ostrego. Krzyki ludzi rozrywały mi serce i głowę. Ból stał się nie do zniesienia. Sama zaczęłam krzyczeć. I wtedy pojawił się on. Czkawka. Stanął przed moim łóżkiem i rozłożył ręce. Wtuliłam się w jego ramiona i zaczęlam płakać. Głaskał mnie po włosach i mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nic się nie stało. Nie rozumiałam nic z tego. Po chwili poczułam jakąś ciepłą substancje na dłoni. Spojrzałam w dół. Lewa pierś chłopaka była zraniona. Serce przebite. Straciłam oddech. Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam na łóżku. W ciemnościach dostrzegłam zmartwione oczy rodziców, którzy siedzieli zaraz przy mnie na łóżku. Áke stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma przy drzwiach. Jego twarz wskazywała na ogromne zmęczenie. Oczy wyrażały współczucie. "To był tylko sen" - powtarzałam sobie. Po policzku jednak nadal spływaly mi łzy. Mama przysunęła się bliżej i objęła mnie ramionami po czym zaczęła powoli mnie kołysać. Po moim ciele przeszedł dziwny dreszcz jednak nie miałam ochoty jej odpychać. Przed oczami wciąż miałam czerwoną ciecz. I nadal miałam JEGO. Przymknęłam powieki cicho szlochając. Zobaczyłam jego smutne, zielone źrenice. To nie przyniosło mi jednak ulgi. - Spokojnie Astrid. Co się stało? - zapytała moja mama i popatrzyła mi w oczy. Pokręciłam szybko głową nie chcąc o niczym mówić. - Nic, przepraszam, że was obudziłam - wtem przeniosłam wzrok na Áke. On tylko spojrzał na mnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Chciałam coś jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy nagle mama podniosła się, wypuszczając mnie z ramion. - Przyniosę ci herbatę. - Nie trzeba - powiedziałam szybko i okryłam się kocem. - Na pewno? - potwierdziłam skinięciem głowy. - W takim razie, dobranoc ponownie. Mam nadzieję, że teraz będziesz spać lepiej. Położyłam się ponownie lecz nie mogłam zasnąć. Patrzyłam w sufit i co chwilę przewracałam się z boku na bok. Wreszcie zrezygnowałam i usiadłam po turecku otulając się szczelnie kocem. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Przez zaciśnięte gardło udało mi się wydusić ciche "proszę". Do pokoju wszedł mój brat. - Możemy pogadać? - spytał, a ja przytaknęłam, nie byłam nawet pewna czy to zobaczył. W pokoju jednak panował półmrok, a chłopak bacznie mnie obserwował. - Co się dzieje? Co ci się śniło? - znów te same pytania. Nie miałam jednak ochoty odpowiadać. - Nic ważnego, było minęło - powiedziałam obojętnie rozglądając się dookoła siebie, nie chcaiałam patrzeć Áke w oczy, natychmiast rozpoznał by w nich strach. A tego najbardziej nie chciałam. - Astrid. Mnie możesz ufać, pamiętaj o tym - wyszeptał po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Położyłam się spowrotem i zaczęłam płakać. Tłumiłam szloch zatykając usta najpierw dłonią, ale kiedy to nie pomogło - poduszką. Nie chciałam by ktokolwiek mnie usłyszał, nie dzisiaj, nie tej nocy, nie o tej godzinie. A może i nigdy później. Przez kilka sekund nie mogłam normalnie oddychać. Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach całymi strumieniami, nie znałam sposobu jak je powstrzymać, po prostu pozwalałam duszy się wypłakać. Nawet jeśli to groziło fizycznym bólem. Gardło zatkane miałam jakby dłońmi znienawidzonej osoby, które ani na chwili nie chciały rozluźnić uścisku. Czułam jakbym się dusiła, ale śmierć nie przychodziła. Niemal miałam ochotę się rozsypać jak szkło rozbitego lustra. I pozostać w zapomnieniu. Nie chciałam żeby ktoś cierpiał z mojego powodu. Nie chciałam widzieć niczyjego smutku. To on zabijał najboleśniej. Nigdy więcej po samobójstwie Aspena nie chciałam z nikim się zaprzyjaźnić, związać, nikogo pokochać. Ból jaki odczuwałam został we mnie aż do dzisiaj. Każdego dnia przypominał o sobie, lecz nie zawsze tak ostro jak dzisiaj. Obraz chłopaka wracał tuż po zamknięciu powiek, jego śmiech rozbrzmiewał nawet w głuchej ciszy, a uśmiech powracał na obcych twarzach. Każde wspomnienie zabijało na nowo. Odbierało tlen, oddech, powietrze. Niszczyło, cięło coraz mocniej. Żaden fizyczny ból nie wyrażał tego co przez ostatnie miesiące przeżywałam. Tak, jestem chora. Nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy, ale i ja kiedyś się usunę, zniknę. Muszę. Nie mogę już nikogo pokochać. Nikogo. Inaczej złamię swoją własną zasadę. Słyszysz jak w duszy wołam o pomoc? Szkło Dedykacja dla [http://pl.miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Nikusia212 Nikusia212] i [http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:SilverRider SilverRider] Jestem zmęczony, szefie zmęczony wędrówką, samotnie jak jaskółka w deszczu. Zmęczony tym, że nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela, żeby powiedział mi, skąd, gdzie i dlaczego idziemy. Głównie zmęczony tym, jacy ludzie są dla siebie, zmęczony jestem bólem na świecie, który czuję i słyszę... codziennie... Za dużo tego. To tak jakbym miał w głowie kawałki szkła. Przez cały czas... Mama uczyła mnie chodzić. Mama uczyła mnie mówić. Mama była zawsze przy mnie. Mama mnie kochała. Mama mnie urodziła. Mama mnie całowała. Mama mnie podnosiła, kiedy upadałem. Mama mi pomagała. Mama była zawsze przy mnie. Mama mnie kochała. Mama dawała mi pić. Mama dała mi oddech. Mama mnie karmiła. Mama zabierała mnie na spacery. Mama mnie uczyła. Mama opowiadała mi bajki. Mama mnie kochała. Mama była zawsze przy mnie. Mama umarła... * Droga na cmentarz zawsze była żmudna i monotonna. Nawet dzisiaj. Szedłem kamienną drogą wraz z Naną w miejsce, które nigdy nie będzie dla mnie niczym szczególnym. Owszem wśród tych kamiennych nagrobków leży moja matka i część rodziny, ale co da mi odwiedzanie ich. Przejdę tę kamienistą drogę, odnajdę grób matki i co? Złożę kwiaty, zapalę znicz, po raz tysiczny raz przeczytam napis na nagrobku i chwilę spędzę na modlitwie. Nic szczególnego. W czasie drogi ręce trzymałem w kieszeni, głowę miałem spuszczoną w dół, a na niej kaptur. Nie rozmawiałem z nianią, bo o czym? O szkole? Kolegach czy koleżankach, których praktycznie nie miałem? O Heather? Każda z tych rzeczy była drobnostką, nic nie znaczącą. Heather nie znajdowała już miejsca w moim sercu. Tej części już nie było, rozsypała się niczym szkło. Na dworze było przyjemnie. Wiał ciepły, delikatny wiatr. Po kilku minutach poczułem pod butami kostkę i zauważyłem, że doszliśmy do celu. Przeszliśmy współnie przez furtkę i ruszyliśmy znaną nam już ścieżką. Wędrówka nie zajęła nam długo, już niedługo potem czytałem ponad nie wiem, który raz napis: Valka Haddock Urodzona 12.03.1971, zmarła 25.07.2007 Spieszmy się kochać ludzi, tak szybko odchodzą... Kolejny anioł wrócił do domu Po policzku spłynęła mi ciepła łza. Jak zwykle, to stało się już tradycją. Ilekroć tu przychodziłem, ilekroć to czytałem, ilekroć o niej myślałem - moje oczy wypełniały się łzami. Nie było na to żadnego lekarstwa. Żaden inny ból nie rozbrajał mnie tak szybko jak wspomnienie mamy. Ona była dla mnie kimś więcej niż matką. Była wsparciem w najczarniejszych dniach. Była moim stróżem. Kiedy odeszła, upadłem. Straciłem swojego Stróża. Straciłem Strażniczkę Dobra. Zostałem z potworem. Z moim ojcem. W zasadzie przyzwyczaiłem się do zasad jakie panowały w domu dopiero po pewnym czasie. Kiedy mama odeszła tata przestał się mną zajmować. Zatrudnił wtedy Natalie. To ona się mną opiekowała, czytała mi bajki na dobranoc, całowała w czoło gdy leżałem wieczorem w łóżku. On nie robił nic. Nie potrafił się uśmiechać. Przed jej śmiercią był inny. Taki jak każdy ojciec, mówił nawet, że kiedyś nauczy mnie łowić ryby. Że pojedziemy na wycieczkę. Że mnie kocha. Gdy zdarzył się wypadek, a on ją utracił... zmienił się nie do poznania. Już nigdy więcej się nie uśmiechnął, nie powiedział do mnie miłego słowa. Olał mnie, a ja nie mogłem się doczekać wyjazdu do szkoły, jak najdalej od niego. - Czasami mi się śni - powiedziałem, a Nana popatrzyła na mnie pytająco. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kiedy wiatr musnął moją twarz niewidzialną dłonią. - Mama. Uśmiecha się albo śmieje. Widzę siebie jako dziecko i ojca. I jesteśmy tacy szczęśliwi. Dlaczego tak nie mogło być? - Czkawka, takie jest życie - odparła kobieta. - Wiem. Ale lubię czasami o tym marzyć. - Wspominaj i marz. Tego nikt ci nie zabierze... * Dosyć szybko wróciliśmy do domu. Nana musiała przygotować kolację dla mnie, ojca i jego przyjaciół. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale odparła, że powinienem odpocząć i zmienić opatrunki na dłoniach. Moje kostki od ataku jeszcze się nie zagoiły, a Natalie zaradziła coś na to i owinęła je bandażem. Tata zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Rano nawet się ze mną nie przywitał tylko od razu wyszedł do pracy. To zabolało mocniej niż jakbym dostał nożem w serce. Myślałem, że choć trochę się dla niego znaczę. Byłem głupi, a teraz cierpię. Po południu wybrałem się na spacer w stare strony. Trzymałem ręce w kieszeniach, a do uszu wsadziłem sobie słuchawki. Puściłem ulubiony utwór i ruszyłem przed siebie. Przeszedłem przez bogatą dzielnicę i skierowałem się w tą biedniejszą. Prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy tam nie byłem. Ojciec wolał żebym miał bogatych przyjaciół i uczył się prywatnie. Co do przyjaciół - nie miałem ich, a do szkoły - nauczyciele byli beznadziejni. Tak, więc nigdy nie byłem w biednej dzielnicy. Przechodząc przez nią czułem się dziwnie, jakbym był w obcym świecie. Wszystko tu było inne. U nas ogrody były puste, a tutaj ludzie spędzali w nich większość czasu. Dzieci bawiły się z rodzicami, przyjaciółmi, zwierzętami. Wzruszyłem się na ten widok. Była to dla mnie zupełna nowość. Obiecałem sobie, że kiedyś jeśli założę rodzinę będę o nią dbał tak jak tutejsi ludzie. Wróciłem dopiero wieczorem. Stół był zastawiony kiedy wkroczyłem do jadalni. Stał tam ojciec. Kazał mi się przebrać w jakiś garnitur i zejść na dół. Wykonałem jego rozkaz by nie wpadł w furię. Nie miałem jednak ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie jego przyjaciół z pracy. Byli oni tacy jak on. Z tego jednak co wiedziałem nie mieli oni dzieci. W ich karierze nie było na nie miejsca, jak i na śluby dlatego większość z nich się nigdy nie ożeniła. Jeździli wypasionymi samochodami, mieszkali w willach i bezustannie pracowali. Przyszli pół godziny później. Siedziałem koło ojca i jakiegoś faceta ubranego w szary garnitur. Wyglądał trochę ponuro. W sumie tak jak każdy w tym pomieszczeniu. Ojciec wymyślił dla mnie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania jakie mogą mi zadawać. Przytaknąłem, że będę dokładnie tak odpowiadał, ale było to kłamstwem. Nie będę go słuchał. Nie dzisiaj. Nie po tym wszystkim. - A więc, Czkawka, podobno wybrałeś się na medycynę, tak? - zapytał jakiś mężczyzna siedzący trzy miejsca dalej ode mnie. Ojciec nieźle im o mnie nagadał. Ja na medycynę? Wolne żarty. - Nie. Chodzę do Liceum Akademickiego Korpusu Kadetów, szkoła wojskowa - odparłem, a ojciec spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. - A-ha, a dlaczego wybrałeś akurat tą szkołę? - Szczerze? - dopytałem się. - Jak najbardziej - odrzekł mój rozmowca. - Żeby być z dala od ojca. - Dość tego! - krzyknął tata. - Musimy porozmawiać. Przepraszam was na chwilę - uśmiechnął się do "przyjaciół", a mnie pociągnął w stronę kuchni. Zamknął drzwi i wtedy się zaczęło. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! Dlaczego wszystko niszczysz?! - wrzasnął. - A co, wstydzisz się do jakiej chodzę szkoły, że opowiadasz im bajki. "O jakże mi przykro" - powiedziałem z sarkazmem w głosie. To jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyło. Wziął do ręki kieliszek, a ja oparłem się o ścianę i zamknęłem oczy, nie wiedziałem do czego jest zdolny. Po kilku sekundach usłyszałem stuk tuż przy moim uchu i poczułem drobne kawałeczki we włosach oraz na ustach. Otworzyłem niepewnie oczy i popatrzyłem na tego potwora. Nie byłem w stanie nazwać go inaczej. - Nienawidzę cię, Czkawka. Nie jesteś już moim synem. Wynoś się stąd - krzyknął i otworzył mi drzwi na zewnątrz. - Z wielką przyjemnością - powiedziałem i nie patrząc na niego opuściłem jego posiadłość. To nie był mój dom. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Był więzieniem. Ja czułem się więźniem. A teraz uciekłem. Uciekłem z piekła. Tylko czemu czułem się tak beznadziejnie? Dlaczego czegoś mi brakowało? Byłem jak rozbite szkło. Posprzątane i wyrzucone, na zawsze pozostawione. Oswojenie Dedykacja dla mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Pauliny ������ Polecam �� Napisz list do osoby, która odeszła, ale nie wysyłaj go. Nie musisz go wysyłać, po prostu go spal. Ogień spali słowa na popiół, a wiatr go uniesie i zabierze ze sobą ten ból, który w tobie siedzi. Bardzo cię za wszystko przepraszam, Astrid. Dziękuję, że zawsze przy mnie byłaś. Kocham cię. Aspen * Nie byliśmy parą. Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jak brat i siostra. Kochaliśmy się jak rodzina, choć nią nie byliśmy. Wszystko robiliśmy razem, wszystkim się dzieliliśmy. Nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic. Kiedy jedno z nas wpadło na szalony pomysł razem wymyślaliśmy plan działania i wcielaliśmy go w życie. Kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi nawet zabawa w duchy była dla nas najlepsza. Pamiętam dzień kiedy Aspen to wymyślił. Narzucił na mnie koc, a później sam zrobił to samo. Pamiętam moje słowa: - To głupie. - To nie jest głupie. Nie widać nas. Jesteśmy duchami. Stoję na moście. Wiatr rozwiewa moje złote kosmyki. Po policzkach płyną mi łzy. Jedna za drugą. Patrzę na starą, zardzewiałą już kłudkę. Powiesiliśmy ją razem z Aspenem kilka lat temu na znak wiecznej przyjaźni. Most nie był może nowojorski, znany i przewieszony podobnymi kłudkami. Ale był nasz... i nikt nie mógł nam go odebrać. Aspena poznałam w podstawówce, kiedy na przerwie ktoś podłożył mi nogę, a on mnie zlapał. Byłam bliska łez. Nikt mnie nie lubił i nikt nigdy się ze mną nie bawił. Byłam inna. Byłam sierotą. I miałam problemy. On wtedy usiał obok i po prostu powiedział: - Zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką? Co było w tym jednym pytaniu? Co znaczyło te kilka słów? Cóż dla mnie były ratunkiem i nowym porankiem. Kiedyś nie miałam nikogo i nagle ktoś po prostu podszedł i zapytał czy zostanę jego przyjaciółką. Nawet mnie nie znał, ale wiedziałam, że od tamtego momentu wszystko będzie lepsze, że nie będę już cierpieć, będę miała kogoś na kim będę mogła polegać. – Szukam przyjaciół. Co znaczy „oswoić”? – Jest to pojęcie zupełnie zapomniane – powiedział lis. – „Oswoić” znaczy „stworzyć więzy”. – Stworzyć więzy? – Oczywiście – powiedział lis. – Teraz jesteś dla mnie tylko małym chłopcem, podobnym do stu tysięcy małych chłopców. Nie potrzebuję ciebie. I ty mnie nie potrzebujesz. Jestem dla ciebie tylko lisem, podobnym do stu tysięcy innych lisów. Lecz jeżeli mnie oswoisz, będziemy się nawzajem potrzebować Będziesz dla mnie jedyny na świecie. Mówił, że zawsze będzie przy mnie, że mnie nie zostawi, że będziemy razem na zawsze. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Byliśmy nierozłączni i nagle wszystko prysło. Niczym bańka mydlana. Poznał jakiegoś "kolegę", który zaciagnął go na złą stronę. Aspen zaczął pić tak jak jego ojciec. Często przychodził nietrzeźwy, czasami coś brał. A później gadał jakieś głupoty, że sobie nie radzi. Wiele razy mówiłam mu, że nie może odejść, że nie może mnie zostawić. On tylko przytakiwał i patrzył w dal. Wiem, że się bał. Wyznał mi to, kiedy pewnej nocy siedzieliśmy na moście. - Wiesz co, Astrid? Nie rozumiem świata. Po co mam się urodzić, poznać wspaniałą osobę, a później tak zwyczajnie odejść? W ogóle te odejścia bolą? - zapytał. Nie wiedziałam co mam odpowiedzieć. Siedzielismy więc w ciszy. Towarzyszył nam jednak szum rzeki w dole. - To w ogóle nie ma sensu. - Nie ma sensu?! - wstałam w nawet nie myślałam o tym jakim tonem do niego mówię. Oczy przepełniły mi się łzami. - Co według ciebie nie ma sensu? Ja? Twoja mama? Twoje życie? - Astrid - wymruczał mi we włosy i dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że za mną stanął. Pocałował mnie w głowę i przytulił. - Wszystko mi się posypało. Ojciec mnie zostawił dla alkoholu, kolega, u którego pracowałem mnie wywalił, sam zacząłem się staczać w dół. Czasami mam wrażenie, że nikogo nie obchodzę. Że mógłbym tak po prostu zrobić krok ku przepaści... - Przestań! - trzepnęłam go w ramię, a on uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kiedy cię stracę wszystko będzie pozbawione sensu. Bez ciebie nie będę miała po co żyć. - To miłe, ale kiedyś się z tym pogodzisz... - zaczął się śmiać. - To nie jest śmieśne - powiedziałam i wyrwałam się z jego objęć. Podeszłam do barierki i oparłam się o nią. Usłyszałam szuranie butów, a chłopak do mnie dołączył. - Gdy się chce być dowcipnym, trzeba czasem skłamać - zacytował, a ja popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę. Chłopak ponownie się uśmiechnął. Aspen uwielbiał "Małego Księcia", to od niego zaczęła się również i moja miłosć. - Będziesz mi teraz gadać te swoje aforyzmy? - spytałam ze złością. Patrzyłam przed siebie przez chwilę, po czym zamknęłam oczy wsłuchując się w szum rzeki i spokojny oddech chłopaka. Musiałam to wszystko przemyśleć. Aspen chciał odejść. Odejść i nigdy nie wrócić. Z nieba się nie wraca. Tamtego dnia rozmawialiśmy o tym pierwszy raz. Choć każda kolejna rozmowa na ten sam temat była według mnie specjalnie zaplanowany przez mojego przyjaciela. Wtedy zaczęły się tajemnice, sekrety. To tak jakby mi nie ufał? Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, lecz nigdy o sobie nie zapomnieliśmy. Ostatnią rozmowę przegotował dzień przed końcem. - Nawet w obliczu śmierci przyjemna jest świadomość posiadania przyjaciela. - Wyszeptał ze łzami w oczach. Jakby do siebie, ale ja usłyszałam to tak jakby krzyczał to całemu światu. Odchodząc złamał mi serce. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nikomu tak nie ufałam, nikogo tak nie kochałam, nikogo nie potrafiłam oswoić. I nawet nie chciałam tego robić. Aspen odszedł. Aspen... odszedł. A ja nic nie mogłam z tym zrobić. Z nieba się nie wraca... Jęśli więc posiadasz prawdziwego przyjaciela, pamiętaj - nie jesteś dla niego tylko prawdziwym przyjacielem, jesteś jego nierozłączną częścią, cenną niż wszystko inne. Dotyk dotykam cię i drżę że muśnięcie mych palców cię skruszy Minęły aż dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie w ciągu, których ojciec nie zadzwonił ani razu. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie często to robił, ale wciąż czułem pustkę i czekałem na jakiś znak. Na cokolwiek. Nie powinienem o nim myśleć. NIE JESTEM jego synem, a on NIE JEST moim ojcem. Powinienem zapomnieć i o nim nie myśleć. Dlaczego nie potrafię? * Dom Áke zawsze wyglądał tak samo. Ta sama biała farba i czerwona dachówka. W oknach te same ciepłe i kolorowe zasłony. Coś co kojarzyło mi się z normalnym życiem. W internacie nie mamy takich "luksusów". Muszą wystarczyć nam szare, brudne szyby. Przed domem posadzone są kwiaty i kilka krzewów. Znajdują się tu także dwa drzewka owocowe. Jesienią musi tu być naprawdę ładnie. Można posiedzieć na tej drewnianej ławce, zerwać z drzewa kilka owoców i po prostu leniuchować. Chciałbym kiedyś to poczuć. Tą "normalność" normalnego życia. Gdzie każdy ma dla ciebie czas, a nie tylko na kilka spotkań. Chciałbym poczuć prawdziwe życie. Drzwi otwierają się dopiero po około dwuminutowej ciszy, odkąd nacisnąłem na przycisk dzwonka. W progu pojawia się blondynka. Astrid uśmiecha się lekko, jakby chciała ukryć w oczach cierpienie. To jednak nie umyka mojej uwadze. Skupiam się między innymi na jej dużych, błękitnych źrenicach. Najpiękniejszych na świecie. Tylko wiecznie smutnych i zagubionych. Dziewczyna przesuwa się lekko w lewo chcąc zrobić mi przejście. Uśmiecham się w jej stronę, tym swoim aktorskim sposobem i wchodzę. Kiedy mijam ją w progu lekko muskam jej dłoń swoją. Astrid wzdryga się, a przez moje ciało przelatuje jakby lekki dreszcz. To nieobrażalnie niesamowite. Blondynka ukradkiem zerka na mnie kiedy stoję w przedpokoju czekając na jej ruch. Między nami panuje napięcie, by je rozładować zadaję pytanie: - Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - Tak, wszystko okay - odpowiada, a ja po prostu patrzę w jej oczy. Kłamie. Wiem, że kłamie. Nic nie jest dobrze. Wszystko jest zakłamaniem, a ja nie wiem jak dotrzeć do prawdy. Czy ja w ogólę chcę do niej dotrzeć? - Áke już jest? - Tak, zaraz zejdzie. Jej głos jest pełen emocji, pełen wdzięku. Podoba mi się. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze coś powie. Jednak wtedy zjawia się Áke i zaprasza mnie do swojego pokoju na górze. Szeptam ciche "cześć" w stronę Astrid, ale odpowiada mi cisza. Pokój Áke to istna scenografia "Gwiezdych Wojen". Chłopak od zawsze jest ich fanem i nie można powiedzieć, że tego nie pokazuje. Często ma na sobie koszulki fanowskie, co bardzo mi imponuje, nie każdy jest na tyle odważny by pokazywać się w takowych. Można powiedzieć, że "kadeci z wyższych sfer" raczej za czymś takim nie przepadają. Mi jak najbardziej to odpowiada, sam uwielbiam tę serię. Na półkach stoi mnóstwo figurek. Między innymi: Han Solo, Leia, Darth Vader czy Luke. Są też statki, a także książki. To pokój chłopaka tak więc nie zabrakło tu także kanapy, małego stolika, telewizora i oczywiście PlayStation. Áke od razu proponuje mi krótki mecz w Fifę. Nie przepadam za sportem, ale chcąc sprawić mu przyjemność, przejmuję jedną konsolę i już chwilę później biegnę po boisku. - Jak Astrid sobie radzi? - pytam kiedy robimy sobie krótką przerwę. Siedzimy na kanapie objadając się chipsami. Chłopak spogląda na mnie, ale jego wzrok nie wyraża żadnych emocji. - Całkiem dobrze. Po tej sytuacji w szkole jest trochę bardziej zamknięta w sobie. To naprawdę nią wtrząsnęło - odparł z przejęciem. Naprawdę ją kochał choć nie była jego biologiczną siostrą. - Nie dziwię się. Gdybym mógł... jakoś pomóc... - To nie da żadnego skutku - powiedział lekko załamany. - Była ostatnio u psychologa. Przez godzinę siedziała w ciszy i patrzyła w jeden punkt. Po tym rodzice rozważali zamknięcie ją w jakimś ośrodku. Chcą jej pomóc. Chcą jej pomóc. Jak? Zamykając w jakimś ośrodku, pełnych obcych ludzi? Bo co? Bo cierpi? Bo jest inna? Skoro tak mnie też powinni tam zamknąć. Ona nie ma żadnych urojeń. Jest normalna. Cierpi. Cierpienie jest przecież ludzką cechą. Jej trzeba pomóc, ale nie w taki sposób, nie oddzielając od ludzi. To nie jest rozwiązanie - pomyślałem, ale nie powiedziałem tego na głos. - A ty? Co teraz zrobisz? - zapytał wyrywając mnie z rozmyśleń. No tak nie mam ojca, nie mam kasy. - Nie wiem. Za miesiąc muszę wpłacić trzy stówy inaczej wylecę z internatu. Kasy praktycznie nie mam. Pójdę do pracy - odparłem choć tak naprawdę nawet o tym nie myślałem. - Do pracy? Ty siebie słyszysz? O szóstej jest zbiórka, później trening, lekcje, popołudniowy trening i czasami zajęcia polowe. Kiedy chcesz chodzić do tej "pracy"? - spytał bez przekonania. Miał rację. To nie wyjdzie. - Gdybyś jednak chciał jakąś pożyczkę to zawse jestem chętny, rodzice dają mi kieszonkowe, swoje jakieś pieniądze też oszczędzam... - Dzięki, prawdziwy z ciebie kumpel, ale nie mogę tego przyjąć - przerwałem mu, a on lekko przytaknął ruchem głowy. - Jakoś sobie poradzę. * - Na kiedy to potrzebujecie? Na jutro? Dobra, już wsiadam w samochód. Do zobaczenia. - W pokoju obok Áke kończy rozmowę z matką. Chwilę później wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywam ja. Opada ciężko na fotel i wzdycha. Spogląda na mnie krótko i kręci głową. Nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Wkrótce potem wreszcie się odzywa: - Muszę zawieść jakieś papiery do Røros dla rodziców i niestety muszę wyjechać już teraz. - Jasne, rozumiem. Dokończymy to kiedy indziej - mówię i patrzę na puszkę z piwem. Áke uśmiecha się i wstaje z miejsca. Po czym oboje schodzimy na dół. Przyjeciel odprowadza mnie do drzwi, a na pożegnanie podajemy sobie dłonie. Oboje promiennie się uśmiechamy. Robię to szczerze i czuję, że to jakiś mały kroczek do przodu. Wychodzę wprost w paszczę chłodu. Wieje porywisty, zimny wiatr. Świat otacza mrok. Patrzę na zegarek. Dochodzi dziesiąta w nocy. Ulice są puste. Gdzieniegdzie pali się delikatne, zamglone światło ulicznej latarni. I nic. Tyle. Nie ma nic więcej. Znów czuję wszechogarniającą samotność. Znów nie ma dla mnie nikogo, znów jestem sam. Nagle w kieszeni czuję wibrację telefonu. Wyciągam powoli urządzenie i dostrzegam numer Áke wraz z jego durnowatym zdjęciem. Odbieram połączenie. A samotność na kilka sekund mnie opuszcza. - Czkawka? Mam do ciebie bardzo ważną sprawę - jego głos jest pełen napięcia i emocji. Czuję, że jest zdenerwowany. - O co chodzi? - pytam. - O Astrid. Jestem już w drodze. Próbowałem się do niej dodzwonić, ale jak zwykle ma wyłączoną komórkę. W pośpiechu zapomniałem zostawić jej klucze, a ona wyszła bez zapasowych. Mam ogromną prośbę. Znajdź ją i zaopiekuj się. Będę jutro rano spowrotem. - Dobra, nie ma sprawy - mówię szybko, patrząc przed siebie. - A i jest jeszcze coś - dodaje. - Tak? - Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz będę musiał cię zabić, rozumiesz? - Oczywiście. O to nie musisz się martwić - odpowiadam, czując wzruszenie. Áke naprawdę ją kocha jak rodzoną siostrę. Tylko czy ona tego nadal nie zauważa? Czy tego nie docenia? Czego więcej oczekuje? * Nie mam pojęcia gdzie może znajdować się Astrid. Tak naprawdę teraz może spacerować ulicami miasta, może szwędać się obrzażami, albo pływać w rzece. Możliwości jest tysiące. Ale obiecałem coś przyjacielowi i słowa dotrzymam. Wędruję w mroku, wśród deszczu, który zaczął powoli kapać z nieba. Pojedyńcze krople moczą mi włosy i ubranie. Przechodząc obok starego mostu dostrzegam z jego powierzchni jakąś postać. Być może to poszukiwana przeze mnie blondynka, dlatego skręcam i idę w stronę kamiennego przejścia nad rzeką. Gdy jestem kilka kroków od dostrzeżonego wcześciej człowieka zauważam, że to faktycznie Astrid. Ma na sobie czarne spodnie i jakąś flanelową koszulę, przez którą z pewnością przedostaje się chłód. Dziewczyna stoi na krawędzi z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie wygląda jakby zaraz miała skoczyć, bardziej na to jakby próbowała poczuć przez chwilę tę odwagę przed samobójstwem. Gdyby chciała już dawno zrobiła by krok do przodu. - Trochę wysoko - mówię, a ona momentalnie się odwraca i patrzy mi w oczy. Stoimy tak w ciszy po prostu patrząc na siebie. - Zależy dla kogo - odzywa się po chwili i spuszcza wzrok. - Ona nie jest ciebie warta - szeptam, jakbym chciał powiedzieć to tylko dla siebie, lecz Astrid i tak to słyszy i patrzy na mnie w skupieniu. - Co? - pyta rozkojarzona. - Śmierć. Ona nie jest ciebie warta. - Nie wiem dlaczego to mówię. Nie wiem dlaczego jej to mówię. - Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Kadet z dobrego domu, z nadzianym tatusiem. Mogący mieć wszystko czego zapragnie - mówi ostro w moją stronę. Nie rani mnie tym. Już nie. Ja przestaję cokolwiek czuć. - Nie wszystko. - Astrid patrzy na mnie w skupieniu, a na jej twarzy maluje się delikatne współczucie. Nie chcę żeby je wyrażała. Nie zasługuję na nie. Nie chcę go. I nie chcę, żeby ona była smutna, zagubiona. - Po co tu przyszedłeś? - pyta już delikatniej i mniej dobitniej. - Áke mnie o to poprosił. Pójdziesz ze mną - mówię, a mój głos lekko zagłusza szum deszczu, który nagle się wzmógł. Blond włosy dziewczyny przyklejają się jej do twarzy. Ubranie już ma przemoknięte do suchej nitki tak jak ja. - Nie chcę nigdzie iść. - Proszę. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego dla siebie, spłać swój dług za uratowanie przed Eretem. Chodź ze mną - patrzę na nią w wyczekiwaniu. Tak naprawdę gram na zwłokę. Nie mam pojęcia jak ona zareaguje. Mija kilka chwil kiedy widzę jak powoli kiwa głową na znak, że się zgadza. Nie sądziłem, że wszystko pójdzie tak prosto. Może nawet zbyt prosto. * Internat pogrążony jest w ciszy. Nie ma żadnych ochroniarzy dlatego wejście mimo późnej pory jest bardzo proste. Podchodzę do drzwi wejściowych i za pomocą specjalnej karty przejeżdżam po odpowiednim polu. Na ekranie powyżej zaświeca się zielone światełko, a do moich uszu dobiega rzęszenie sygnału. Mamy kilka sekund by popchnąć drzwi, dlatego robię to niemal od razu. Astid stoi za mną, ale kiedy zbliża się w stronę budynku przepuszczam ją w progu. Dalej kierujemy się do mojego pokoju, który dzielę z chłopakami. Poprosiłem ich wcześniej, żeby na dzisiejszą noc przenieśli się do któregoś z ich kumpli. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez szantarzu, ale może jakoś wytrzymam kolejny tydzień na sprzątaniu po nich. Zapraszam blondynkę do małego pomieszczenia, w którym znajduja się zaledwie trzy łóżka, trzy szafki nocne i dwie duże szafy. Drzwi z boku prowadzą do łazienki. Astrid wchodzi niepewnie do pokoju i rozgląda się dookoła. Wszystko wewnątrz jest schludne i posprzątane, muszę pamiętać by podziękować później chłopakom za odwalenie dobrej roboty. - Może chcesz się najpierw odświeżyć? - pytam, a ona spogląda na mnie z przerażeniem. - Spokojnie. Wyjdę stąd. Pójdę po jakąś piżamę dla ciebie. - Chyba na to przystaje bo uśmiecha się lekko i ledwie zauważalnie kiwa głową na znak zgody. Podaję jej ręcznik, a ona sama kieruje się w stronę łazienki. Po chwili rozlega się dźwięk puszczonej wody. Wtedy wychodzę z pokoju i zamykam drzwi na klucz by nikt jej nie przeszkodził. Idę do sypialni Szpadki, by pożyczyć jakieś ubrania na noc dla siostry Áke. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem mi je podaje i już po chwili mogę wrócić do siebie. Gdy spowrotem znajduję się we własnym pokoju zauważam, że panuje wszechogarniająca cisza. Astrid skomczyła brać prysznic. Podchodzę do drzwi i cicho pukam. - Załatwiłem dla ciebie piżamę - mówię, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna otworzy drzwi i weźmie mi z rąk ubranie. Nic takiego jednak się nie dzieje. - Astrid? - Wyjdź - odpowiada tylko, więc spełniam jej prośbę, zostawiam ubrania na podłodze przed łazienką i znów znajduję się na korytarzu. Po dziesięciu minutach dziewczyna otwiera mi drzwi przed nosem i pozwala wejść do środka. Wskazuję na jedno z łóżek. Dziewczyna powoli kładzie sie na nim i zamyka oczy. Siadam na dywanie przed jej posłaniem, a wtedy spotykam jej źrenice przyglądające się moim. Nie mówi nic. Ja też nic nie mówię. To jedno z rzeczy które nas łączą. Kochamy ciszę. Kochamy samotność. Później dzieje się niewiele, Astrid zasypia. Ja też zasypiam. Przy niej. Na dywanie obok jej łóżka. W nocy budzi mnie krzyk. Przerażający. To Astrid. Musi przeżywać jakiś koszmar bo nawet mimo cały czas zamkniętych oczu po policzkach płynom jej łzy. Niewiele myśląc kładę się obok niej i przytulam. Po chwili krzyki ustają. Powoli odgarniam jej mokre od potu włosy ze skroni. Jest taka delikatna i łagodna. Gdy śpi przypomina anioła. - Wierzę w przeznaczenie, Astrid. Nigdy nie pozwolę cię zranić - szeptam cicho i z wtuloną we mnie dziewczyną, ponownie zasypiam. Deszcz Co się stało? Proszę, nie pytaj bo będę musiała jakoś ci odpowiedzieć a to oznacza, że będę musiała o tym myśleć. I wtedy zacznę płakać. I boję się, że nie będę mogła przestać... Od zawsze bałam się moich łez. Płaczu o każdą drobnostkę. Przez lata probowałam wyzbyć się problemu. Pozwalałam sobie na szloch i łzy tylko nocami. Wtedy, kiedy nikt nie patrzył i nie naśmiewał się ze mnie. Dopiero po latach zrozumiałam, że próbowałam tylko pozbyć się bólu w fizyczny sposób. Ale to nie tak należało rozwiązać. Potrzebowałam pomocy, którą zawsze odrzucałam. Potrzebowałam miłości i kiedy zdobyłam się na odwagę by pokochać zostałam sama. Zraniona. Z raną do śmierci. Rana w końcu się zabliźni. Ale blizny przecież pozostają. Nigdy nie zapomnę... * Płakałam przez śmiech. Oglądałam stare zdjęcia z czasów, kiedy jeszcze można powiedzieć - byłam szczęśliwa. Niektóre specjalnie razem z Aspenem wywołaliśmy w czarno-białych kolorach. Przy niektórych zastosowaliśmy sepię. Wszystko powkładaliśmy do kolorowych albumów, które dodatkowo posypaliśmy brokatem i poprzyklejaliśmy kwiatki i naklejki. Aspen stwierdził, że fajnie byłoby mieć coś oryginalnego. I faktycznie, byłam mu za to teraz bardzo wdzięczna. Z każdą stroną przypominałam sobie przedstawione na zdjęciach sytuacje i wycieczki, które odbyliśmy. Nawet fotografia ze szpitala, kiedy to Aspen rozbił kolano przynosiła we wspomnieniach coś miłego. Pamiętam tamten dzień, kiedy zaczęliśmy wspinać się po drzewach, ale chłopakowi nie do końca to wychodziło. I skończyło się na ostrym dyżurze. Już miałam przewrócić kolejną stronę, kiedy po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Áke poprosił mnie bym zeszła i otworzyła. Domyśliłam się, że to pewnie któryś z jego kolegów, do mnie nie przychodził raczej nikt. Szybko poprawiłam fryzurę i przetarłam twarz chusteczką by pozbyć się resztek łez. Uśmiechnęłam się przed lustrem, ale niezbyt to do mnie pasowało, natychmiast opuściłam usta i zbiegłam na dół. Otwieram niepewnie drzwi, a z zewnątrz uderza we mnie fala zimnego powietrza. W progu, na ganku stoi nie kto inny jak Czkawka. Uśmiecham się lekko. Nie chcę by poznał, że nie tak dawno po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Patrzy na mnie przez pewną chwilę. Tak jakby próbował przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Przesuwam się lekko by przepuścić go w przejściu. Kiedy rusza w stronę przedpokoju i mija się ze mną w drzwiach delikatnie dotyka moją rękę swoją. To zupełny przypadek. Po prostu za mało się przesunęłam. Przez moje ciało przelatuje lekki dreszczyk. Jakby niewielkie kopnięcie prądu. Wzdrygam się ledwo zauważalnie, a on wciąż mnie obserwuje. Spuszczam wzrok i zamykam drzwi. - Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? - pyta, a ja powoli podnoszę swój wzrok by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Tak, wszystko okay - odpowiadam kłamstwem. Nie potrafię mówić prawdy. Już tego nie potrafię. - Áke już jest? - zerka ku schodom. - Tak, zaraz zejdzie. Nie mówię nic więcej. Na szczęście nie muszę. Na szczycie schodów pojawia się Áke i zaprasza Czkawkę do siebie. W sercu aż kipieję ze szczęścia, że nie muszę już znajdować się w jego towarzystwie. Jednak jakaś część mojej duszy zaczyna za nim tęsknić... * Dom Sabine zawsze kojarzył mi się z czymś miłym, z miejscem, do którego zawsze chciało się wracać, gdzie zawsze można było czuć się bezpiecznie. Było to miejsce, które przyciągało do siebie ludzi. Już od progu możnabyło wyczuć unoszące się w powietrzu miłość i ciepło. Tutaj nie obnoszono się ze mną jak z jajkiem lub wyjątkowo żadkim gatunkiem zagrożonego zwierzęcia. Państwo Clark traktowali mnie jak człowieka. Odstawałam, zawsze tak było, ale im to jakoś specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Tutaj mogłam być taka, jaka byłam. A przyjamniej mogłam udawać. I nikt tego nie wyczuwał. Sabine nigdy o nic nie pytała. Nie wścibiała nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Od Áke dowiedziała się, że Aspen popełnił samobójstwo, ja nie byłam w stanie jej tego powiedzieć. Na początku próbowała mnie pocieszać i mówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała, trochę za moją namową. Nie chciałam litości. Nie chciałam patrzeć na innych z dołu i obserwować ze spokojem jak się mną zajmują. Chciałam by było jak kiedyś. Nigdy jednak tak się nie stało. Nigdy tak się nie stanie... - Cześć - mówi z uśmiechem Sabine otwierając mi drzwi. Ja też silę się na uśmiech i również się z nią witam. Nie jesteśmy typowymi przyjaciółkami, ale teraz mam tylko ją i staram się jej trzymać. Poza tym Sabine jest kochana. I nikt nie robi lepszych babeczek od niej. I nikt nie gra na skrzypcach lepiej od niej. I nikt nie jest dla mnie bardziej miły niż ona. - Cieszę się, że mogłaś przyjść. Tak dawno u mnie nie byłaś. Musimy to nadrobić. Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia. W szkole się nie liczy. Tutaj mogę ci wyjawić wszystkie sekrety. - Sabine zawsze gada jak najęta. I można się dziwić, ale lubię taką ją. Pokazuje, że jest sobą. A poza tym zawsze mówi coś co poprawia mi humor. - Jeśli tylko upiekłaś moje ulubione babeczki to mogę tu zostać na ile tylko chcesz - odparłam ze śmiechem. Owszem, był wymuszony, ale nie chciałam siedzieć u niej jak ostatnia idiotka i użalać się nad sobą w jej obecności. - Jasne, że je mam - powiedziała i poszła do kuchni by je przynieść. Wróciła po dwóch minutach i ponownie zajęła miejsce obok mnie na łóżku, położyła talerz z wypiekami na środku. - Więc co to za tajemnice? - zapytałam i sięgnęłam po jedną, kakaową babeczkę. - Chyba się zakochałam. - W kim? - udawałam nawet zainteresowanie. - Kojarzysz Czkawkę? Tego od kadetów? - skinęłam twierdząco głową, przegryzając spokojnie ciasto. - Niezłe z niego ciacho. A poza tym pomógł mi ostatnio z książkami i... nie wiem czy to coś znaczy. To przeznaczenie. Cały czas gdzieś go spotykam. - Sabine się rozmarzyła, a ja poczułam jakby uścisk w piersi. Nie wiem co to miłlo oznaczać. - Wiesz, chodzimy do jednej szkoły. To logiczne, że na siebie wpadacie - odparłam obojętnie, lekko przygaszając jej entyzjazm. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie ze zdzwieniem, a później otworzyła szeroko oczy jakby ją nagle coś olśniło. - Już wiem! Jesteś zazdrosna. - Ja? Zadrosna? O niego? Chyba żartujesz - powiedziałam szybko i spuściłam wzrok. - Nawet się nie znamy. Jakim cudem miałabym być zadrosna o kogoś kogo nie znam? - Uratował cię. To musiało coś dla ciebie znaczyć. - Nie znaczyło. Jestem inna, zapomniałaś? - zapytałam dobitnie, a dziewczyna tylko westchnęła. Nic dla mnie nie znaczyło. Tak bardzo chciałam wierzyć w swoje słowa. * Zaczynało padać kiedy wieczorem wychodziłam od Sabine, ale bardzo chciałam odwiedzić jeszcze moje ukochane miejsce. Most. Chodziłam tam niemal codziennie i zawsze przesiadywałam tam przynajmniej godzinę. Pogoda nie miała dla mnie znaczenia. Mogło nawet lać, mógł padać śnieg, nawet grad. Ja musiałam tam przesiedzieć choć trochę. To mnie uspokajało i przywoływało do pożądku. Zbierało do kupy. To stawiało mnie na nogi. Dzięki temu doświadczeniu mogłam znów zacząć żyć. I czasami zastanawiałam sie czy to miejsce nie jest moim prawdziwym domem. Kochałam deszcz. Kochałam ciszę. Kochałam gwiazdy. Będę mieszkał na jednej z gwiazd i będę się śmiał na jednej z nich - i dlatego, gdy nocą spojrzysz w niebo, dla ciebie wszystkie będą się śmiały. Aspen kochał "Małego Księcia". Kochał Lisa. Kochał też Pilota. I Róże. I kochał tak jak ja - gwiazdy. Od małego, odkąd tylko pierwszy raz przeczytał tę cieniutką lekturkę dla dzieci, serwował mi cytaty. Na początku w ogóle ich nie zrozumiałam, a z czasem wyjaśniało się coraz więcej. Nawet słoń pożarty przez węża z biegiem lat stał się coraz mniej przeze mnie wyśmiewany. Stał się przykładem, który stosowałam w późniejszym życiu. Ale także cytat o gwiazdach zaczął się sprawdzać. Nawet teraz wśród prawie całkowicie zachmurzonego nieba przebijały się niektóre drobne punkciki oddalone o miliony i tryliony mil. Patrzyłam na kilka z nich i odpowiadałam im z uśmiechem. Przez ten czas czułam się najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Deszcz wezbrał na sile. Stanęłam na krawędzi mostu i zamknęłam oczy. To coś na wzór modlitwy, a może wyboru Boga. Jeśli On zdecyduje, że chce mi pomóc i zepchnąć mnie w dół to wystarczy by zawiał mocniejszy wiatr. To nie będzie samobójstwo, to będzie Jego wola. - Trochę wysoko. - Słyszę i momentalnie otwieram oczy odwracając się w stronę głosu. To Czkawka. - Zależy dla kogo - odpowiadam i spoglądam w dół. - Ona nie jest ciebie warta - szepta, jakbym chciał powiedzieć to tylko dla siebie, lecz ja również to słyszę i patrzę na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. - Co? - pytam rozkojarzona. - Śmierć. Ona nie jest ciebie warta. - Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Kadet z dobrego domu, z nadzianym tatusiem. Mogący mieć wszystko czego zapragnie - mówię ostro w jego stronę. Nie staram się dać mu taryfy ulgowej. - Nie wszystko. - Patrzy na niego w skupieniu, a moja twarz lekko płonie. Zaczynam mu współczuć. Co ja mogę wiedzieć? - Po co tu przyszedłeś? - pytam już delikatniej i mniej dobitniej. - Áke mnie o to poprosił. Pójdziesz ze mną - mówi, a jego głos lekko zagłusza szum deszczu, który nagle się wzmógł. Czuję jak moje ubrania stają się coraz bardziej ciężkie i nasiąknięte wodą. - Nie chcę nigdzie iść. - Proszę. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego dla siebie, spłać swój dług za uratowanie przed Eretem. Chodź ze mną - patrzy na mnie w wyczekiwaniu. Kiwam powoli głową na znak zgody. Nie wiem w co się pakuję, ale nie mam zamiaru stać dłużej na deszczu i czekać aż dopadnie mnie przeziębienie. Ruszam za nim. W nieznane. * Wchodząc do internatu czułam się trochę jak więzień. Może nie do końca, bo nie spotkałam się z żadną ochroną ani policją, ale samo wrażenie prowadzenia mnie przez chłopaka przypomina mi właśnie klatkę. Więzienie. Czkawka otwiera drzwi za pomocą karty i po otworzeniu ich, przepuszcza mnie pierwszą. Chwilę później idziemy korytarzem. Drogę rozświetla tylko jedna, podłużana, brzęcząca lampa. Nagle chłopak staje przy białych drzwiach. Otwiera je i wchodzimy do środka. To pokój. Jest całkiem ładny, wysprzątany i schludny. Znajdują się tutaj trzy łóżka. Podejrzewam, że będę musiała spać na jednym z nich. A na drugim - Czkawka. To straszne. Nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę wracać do domu. - Może chcesz się najpierw odświeżyć? - pyta, a ja spogląda na mnie z przerażeniem. - Spokojnie. Wyjdę stąd. Pójdę po jakąś piżamę dla ciebie. Wchodzę do małej, całkiem przytulnej łazienki. Długo zastanawiam się czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł by się rozebrać i wziąć kąpiel w ciepłej wodzie. Przygryzam wargę i powoli ściągam jednak koszulę, później spodnie i koszulkę. Będąc w samej bieliźnie zaczynam nasłuchiwać kroków. Jest cicho. Czkawki na pewno nie ma za drzwiami. Jeszcze nie wrocił. Przekręcam klucz w zamku i powoli ściągam resztę ubrania. Wchodzę pod prysznic i odkręcam wodę. Po moim ciele roznosi się przyjemne ciepło. Zamykam oczy i odchylam głowę w tył, by woda przemyła moją zmęczoną twarz. To takie przyjemne. Nie mam odwagi użyć mydła dlatego po kilku minutach beztroskiego stania w cieple wychodzę i okrywam się ręcznikiem, który dostałam od chłopaka. Wtem rozlega się ciche pukanie do drzwi. - Załatwiłem dla ciebie piżamę - mówi Czkawka. - Astrid? - Wyjdź - odpowiadam tylko i słyszę jak otwiera drzwi od pokoju, wychodząc na korytarz. Wtedy ja wchodzę spowrotem do pokoju i biorę z ziemi czystą piżamę. Po dziesięciu minutach otwieram drzwi przed nosem chłopaka i pozwalam mu wejść do środka. Wskazuje na jedno z łóżek. Powoli kładę sie na nim i zamykam oczy. Mam nadzieję, że usłyszę skrzypnięcie na drugim łóżku, ale nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Zamiast tego do moich uszu dociera ciche siadanie bardzo blisko mnie. Otwieram szybko oczy i zauważam, że chłopak patrzy prosto w moje źrenice. Nie mówi nic. Ja też nic nie mówię. To jedno z rzeczy które nas łączą. Kochamy ciszę. Kochamy samotność. Później dzieje się niewiele, zasypiam. W nocy czuję, że krzyczę. I wtedy słyszę słowa. Nie rozumiem ich, jestem za bardzo zmęczona. Ale czuję. Czuję czująś obecność.. Zdjęcie Nie czuj przykrości z powodu kogoś, kto Cię odrzucił. To jemu powinno być przykro, bo olał kogoś, na kogo mógł liczyć, w każdej chwili. * Już od samego rana ten dzień wydawał się być okropny. Zaczęło się od spóźnienia na zajęcia, później nadszedł wycisk na treningu za jego opuszczanie. Nie byłem na kilku godzinach, a za karę dostałem w gratisie podwójną dawkę ćwiczeń. Áke przyglądał mi się przez pół dnia ze współczuciem. Nie byłem w najlepszym stanie. Ani fizycznym ani psychicznym. Nie spotkałem Astrid od naszej wspólnej nocy w internacie. Za to jej brat już zdążył mi podziękować za to, że się nią zająłem. Nie byłem pewny co czuję do Astrid. Wydawała się być fajną dziewczyną. Była też zamknięta w sobie i nieśmiała. Ogrodziła się dookoła murem i nikogo przez niego nie wpuszczała. Wyglądało to tak jakby Áke przez całe jej życie szukał bezustanku jakiegoś ukrytego przejścia do niej, ale jak na razie mu się to nie udało. Może ja też kiedyś wyruszę na poszukiwanie... Heather przyszła do mnie wieczorem. Nie zauważyłem wiele zmian w jej wyglądzie, choć szczerze mówiąc bardzo dawno jej nie widziałem. Na lekcjach nie zwracałem na nią uwagi, a w internacie, w ogóle nie patrzyłem na nikogo. Przechodziłem obok ludzi jakbym był niewidzialny. Przynajmniej ja chciałem by było to prawdą. Ale ona teraz przyszła tu i patrzyła na mnie tak naprawdę. Jakbym nie miał na sobie Czapki Niewidki. Byłem po prostu Czkawką, prawdziwym i żywym. I siedziałem przed nią na łóżku, patrząc na nią intensywnie. Zastanawiałem się po co się tu zjawiła. Czy miała jakiś konkretny powód? Pewnie tak. Inaczej dlaczego zajmowałaby mój cenny czas? Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że ja nie mam żadnego cennego czasu. Nie mam nic co jest cenne. I to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło moją rozpacz. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. Nie uśmiechnęła się, ani nie odezwała. Stała w drzwiach dopóki nie zaprosiłem jej do środka i nie dałem do zrozumienia by usiadła. Kiedy byliśmy razem nigdy nie miała oporów co do wchodzenia do mojego pokoju. Nie pukała, a wręcz wpadała do środka bez zapowiedzi, co na początku wydawało się być krępujące, pózniej przestało mieć większe znaczenie. Teraz zauważyłem, że postawiliśmy wyraźną barierę, żadne z nas nie chciało na siłę jej przekroczyć. Mimo wszystko... mimo naszego szczęścia... Przez długi czas trwała cisza. Oboje staraliśmy się jak najdłużej wytrzymać bez słów, jednak to Heather przerwała ten stan. - Pewnie zastanawisz się dlaczego postanowiłam przerwać ci twój wspaniały wieczór i przyjść tutaj tak niezapowiedzianie - powiedziała, a ja delikatnie skinąłem głową. Nie był to mój "wspaniały" wiczór, ale interesował mnie cel jej wtargnięcia na mój teren. - A więc? - spytałem, kiedy przedłużyła chwilę milczenia. Spuściła głowę i sięgnęła po torebkę, którą miała zarzuconą na ramię. Grzebała w niej przez chwilę, a później wyciągnęła jakąś kartkę. Obracała ją w rękach, choć nie wiedziałem co jest po drugiej stronie. Westchnęła i wstała, pochodzeszła do mojej nocnej szafki i położyła kartkę ją białą, pustą stroną do góry. Później wróciła na łożko stojące naprzeciwko mojego i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie byłem pewny czy płakała. Powoli wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę kartki i wziąłem ją. Odwróciłem i ujrzałem zdjęcie maleńkiego, nienarodzonego dziecka. Pod moimi powiekami poczułem zbierające się łzy. Po chwili naszego milczenia znów spojrzałem na czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Jej twarz była mokra. Makijaż rozmazał się pod oczami. Na policzku dojrzałem siniaka po uderzeniu. Niewiele myśląc ile zniszczy mój gest, wstałem i podeszłem do niej. Usiadłem obok niej i pozwoliłem by wtuliła się w moją pierść. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam Czkawka - zaszlochała jednak nie wtuliła się we mnie. - Muszę... muszę jeszcze coś ci powiedzieć. To nie wszystko - popatrzyła mi w oczy, a ja ujrzałem jej strach. - Zostanę ojcem? - zapytałem cicho, a ona znów zaszlochała i zasłoniła usta dłonią by powstrzymać kolejny potok łez. - Nie wiem. Nie wiem tego, Czkawka - odparła. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. - Wyszeptała, a ja popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem. Chciałem jej wyjaśnień, a jednocześnie chciałem, żeby zniknęła na zawsze z mojego życia. - Dlaczego do cholery tu przyszłaś?! Dlaczego znów weszłaś w moje życie?! Dlaczego? - zapytałem. Nie chciałem krzyczeć, nie chciałem by uciekła. Sam nie wiedziałem do czego dążę. - Czkawka, proszę spróbuj mnie zrozumieć. Ja chcę... wiedzieć - wyszeptała. Odsunąłem się od niej i gwałtownie wstałem. Przechodziłem z kąta do kąta, cały czas myśląc nad jednym, nurtującym mnie pytaniem. - Dlaczego nie poszłaś z tym do Smarka? To jest twój obecny "chłopak"... Bo pewnie to między mnie, a nim masz wątpliwości. - Wyjechał. Próbowałam z nim rozmawiać, uwierz. Kiedy mu powiedziałam wkurzył się... podszedł do mnie, pomiął zdjęcie i rzucił nim we mnie, a później... on... uderzył mnie - powiedziała bardziej zdzwiona jego zachowaniem niż przestraszona. Znałem Smarka nie od dziś, ale nie sądziłem, że teraz był również "damskim bokserem" i bił nawet swoją dziewczynę. - Przykro mi - powiedziałem z obowiązku. Nie byłem do końca przekonany czy rzeczywiście jest mi przykro, czy jej współczuję. Nie wiedziałem czy cieszę się z tego, że dostała za swoje. Nie wiedziałem, nie w tamtej chwili. Jednak coś kazało mi kucnąć przy jej kolanach i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Po czym po prostu powiedzieć: - Pójdę na te badania. Wszystko załatwię. Ale jeśli okaże się, że to nie jest moje dziecko, nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego i zniknij z mojego życia. Nie chcę... nie chcę nadal pamiętać. Nie chcę jeszcze raz przeżywać tego rozczarowania. Jeżeli jednak okaże się... - Zamierzam je oddać - przerwała mi. - Nawet jeśli byłoby twoje, a nie życzyłbyś sobie oglądania ani mnie ani jego, trafiłoby do jakiejś pełnej rodziny. Chociaż mój lekarz powiedział, że mogę zdecydować o tym kiedy już przyjdzie na świat. Zaznaczył, że nie ma pośpiechu. Nie wiedziałem co mam w tamtej sytuacji odpowiedzieć. Ani co zrobić. Jednak kiedy Heather wyszła wszystko stało się piekielnie trudne. Dlatego nie bacząc na nic, położyłem się na łóżku i rozpłakałem, żałując tylko tego, że na świecie nie ma już nikogo kto mógłby mnie przytulić... Chłopiec "Stand by you" Pewnego dnia ktoś przytuli cię tak mocno, że wszystkie twoje rozbite kawałki zbiorą się w jedną '''c a ł o ś ć...' Chłopiec miał niebieskie oczy. Kolor nieba odpowiadał jego tęczówkom. Chłopiec miał sześć lat. Miał wszystko czego zapragnął. Ale był sam. Chłopiec marzył o towarzyszach do zabaw i rozmów. A jego sen się spełnił. Chłopiec nie był już samotny. Miał s i o s t r ę. * ''- Astrid! Nie! Czekaj! Stój! - krzyczał Áke w moją stronę, kiedy biegłam po trawie do naszego domku na drzewie. Chłopak krzyczał i śmiał się. I ja też się śmiałam. Wbiegłam szybko po drabince do małego, przytulnego domku i zamknęłam drzwi na zamek. Poprosiłam tatę żeby go zamontował. Chciałam mieć choć trochę prywatności i chciałam móc być gdzieś sama. ''- Astrid. No proszę, otwórz - nalegał Áke pukając co chwila w drewniane drzwi. Siedziałam po drugiej stronie oparta o ścianę i przecierałam oczy by pozbyć się łez. - Astrid? Wyważę te drzwi. Obiecuję - nadal słyszałam jak oddychał tam, po drugiej stronie. Pociagnęłam cicho nosem, a kroki, dźwięki ucichły. Podeszłam cicho do drzwi i otworzyłam je przed chłopcem. Wszedł i przytulił mnie do siebie. Zaszlochałam cichutko, ale nie odepchnęłam go.'' ''- Astriś, obiecuję ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział dziewięciolatek.'' ''- Na mały palec? - zapytałam i wyciągnęłam najmniejszy z palców. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.'' ''- Na mały palec.'' Tamtego dnia dowiedziałam się całej prawdy o rodzicach. Zarządałam tego od mojej nowej rodziny. Rodzice zastępczy o wszystkim mi opowiedzieli. O wypadku, pogrzebie. Powiedzieli mi wszstko co sami wiedzieli. Byłam tylko siedmioletnią dziewczynką, a już tak wiele rozumiałam. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że nie będę miała łatwo, że życie nie dało mi taryfy ulgowej, że muszę przez to wszystko przebrnąć... ''- Astrid, masz do powiedzenia tylko dwa zdania, to nie wiele w porównianiu do innych - słuchałam jak mówi do mnie moja wychowawczyni. Mieliśmy wystawiać sztukę "Kot w butach", a ja nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty brać w tym udziału. Stalam tam i patrzyłam na nią pustym wzrokiem. Dlatego, że było to przedstawienie, w którym udział brała cała podstawówka, był tam też Áke. Kiedy mnie zmuszała nauczycielka do wyjścia na scenę, on śmiał się razem z kolegami z klasy. Spuściłam wzrok, a wychowawczyni westchnęła ciężko.'' ''- Áke? - zawołała na mojego brata. Chłopak podniósł wzrok i przybiegł do niej. - Porozmawiaj z siostrą.'' ''- Cześć As. Stresujesz się? - zapytał mnie kiedy odeszła i zostaliśmy sami za kulisami.'' ''- Nie chcę brać w tym udziału.'' ''- Hej, spokojnie. Uczyłaś się tego z mamą. To dwa zdania. Dasz sobie radę - powiedział otarł moją twarz.'' ''- Wszyscy będą się ze mnie śmiać. Jak zwykle - wyjaśniłam i popatrzyłam mu w oczy.'' ''- Posłuchaj, jedno słowo i po sprawie. Możesz mi zaufać, Astriś. Jesteś moją siostrzyczką. Ja wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Będę trzymał za ciebie kciuki.'' ''- Áke...'' ''- Wierzę, że ci się uda.'' Dostałam gromkie brawa. Wszystkim bardzo się podobało, jednak nie to napawało mnie wtedy radością - tylko Áke, który stał za kurtyną i uśmiechał się promiennie. ''- Ty jesteś Astrid, tak? - zapytał radośnie, pełen entuzjazmu. Stałam w progu, schowana za Melę - moją nową mamę - i rozmyślałam jak teraz będzie wyglądało moje życie. Nieśmiało pokiwałam twierdząco głową chcąc w ten sposób odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które mi zadano.'' ''- Chodź. Muszę ci wszystko pokazać - powiedział chłopiec, który wcześniej rzucił mi swoje imię. Áke. Pobiegł ze mną na górę i otworzył drzwi do dużego, przestronnego pokoju, który miał należeć teraz do mnie. - Stał pusty po śmierci Soffy, ale teraz należy do ciebie. - Rozglądnęłam się po pomieszczeniu. Było duże. Na środku stało łóżko i poręczami po obu stronach, obok znajdowała się mała komódka. Podeszłam do niej i otworzyłam szufladę, w środku dostrzegłam piękne ubranka w sam raz na mnie. Odwróciłam się w stronę sześciolatka ze łzami pod powiekami.'' ''- Podoba ci się? - spytał, przytaknęłam.'' ''- Piękny.'' ''- Jest twój. Cały. Mój jest naprzeciwko. - Skinęłam głową. Áke odwrócił się, ale nim odszedł powiedział jeszcze: - Cieszę się, że będziesz moją siostrą Astrid.'' Ja też się cieszę, Áke, że mam takiego brata jak ty... ''- Możemy pogadać? - spytał Áke, wchodząc do mojego pokoju i siadając na łóżku obok mnie. Sen był tylko snem.'' ''- Co się dzieje? Co ci się śniło? - znów te same pytania. Nie miałam jednak ochoty odpowiadać.'' ''- Nic ważnego, było minęło - powiedziałam obojętnie rozglądając się dookoła siebie, nie chciałam patrzeć Áke w oczy, natychmiast rozpoznał by w nich strach. A tego najbardziej nie chciałam.'' ''- Astrid. Mnie możesz ufać, pamiętaj o tym - wyszeptał po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.'' Wiem Áke, p r z e p r a s z a m... Pamiętam Dedykuję ten rozdział mojej przyjaciółce - wierzę, że twoja mama wciąż przy jest Tobie... "Million Questions" Są takie błędy, których nie da się naprawić... Są takie słowa, których nie da się cofnąć... Są takie łzy, których nie umiem powstrzymać... Są takie gesty, którym nie umiem się oprzeć... Są takie pragnienia, które nie chcą odejść... Jest takie uczucie, które nie chce zgasnąć... Strugi deszczu obmywały moją twarz. Z brudu i ze wspomnień. Alkohol zaczynał powoli wypalać mi gardło. Zacząłem dławić się ogromną gulą rozpaczy. Oczy patrzyły, lecz nie widziały nic oprócz rwącej rzeki pode mną. Most ociekał wodą, wydawał się niepotrzebny - tak jak ja. Nie miałem niczego co mogłoby mnie tutaj trzymać. Nikt mnie nie kochał. A ja pragnąłem tylko tego. Byłem jak bezużyteczne, popękane s z k ł o... * Heather jest w ciąży. Cztery słowa, które wciąż ciążyły mi na sercu próbowałem przepić piwem. Siedziałem na moście oparty o barierkę. Obok mnie stały cztery trunki. Dwie puszki leżały pogniecione, jedną miałem w rękach. Zacisnąłem palce i syknąłem cicho, kiedy metal przeciął moją skórę. Patrzyłem jak krew spływa po nadgarstku, ale nic więcej nie zrobiłem. Byłem zrospaczony. Moje życie może diametralnie się zmienić. Wszystko zależne jest teraz od wyników. Jeśli badania stwierdzą, że jestem ojcem dziecka Heather będziemy musieli podjąć ważną decyzję. Będę musiał znów się z nią zobaczyć. I prawdopodobnie Smark nie da mi żyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, może to jednak mój były przyjaciel jest odpowiedzialny za całe to zamieszanie. Wszystkie uczucie zbiły się teraz w jedno. Moje serce wypełniał najprawdziwszy strach. Wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni kiedy poraz kolejny zawibrowała. Spojrzałem na ekran i zauważyłem kilka nieodebranych połączeń og Áke. Pewnie mnie szukał. Przycisnąłem guzik blokady i wyłączyłem całkowiecie telefon. Przed tym jednak zauważyłem jeszcze na wyświetlaczu datę - 17.03.2017. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, zakryłem dłonią usta by nie krzyknąć. Z całych sił próbowałem pokonać bezradność. Wstałem na trzęsących się nogach i spojrzałem w dół rzeki. Prąd był coraz silniejszy. Nagle opuściły mnie wszystkie siły. Położyłem się na betonie i pozwalając by ulewny deszcz moczył moje ciało, zamknąłem oczy. ''- Czkawka, synku, nie biedaj tak szybko - zwróciła mi uwagę mama. Stała w swojej ulubionej, kwiecistej sukience z talerzem naleśników w ręce i uśmiechała się promiennie. Chwilę później usiadła na trawie koło taty i wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Oboje patrzyli jak puszczam mój nowy latawiec w kształcie czarnego smoka.'' ''- Oh, daj spokój Val. Musi biegać szybko, inaczej jego Nocna Furia nie wzniesie się w powietrze - wyjaśnij jej tata i wziął z talerza jednego naleśnika z owocami leśnymi.'' ''- Tata ma rację - krzyknąłem i pociągnąłem za sznurek. Latawiec jednak nie wzniósł się w górę. Posmutniałem, a z pomocą przyszedł mi tata.'' ''- Chodź. Pokażę ci jak to się robi - wziął ode mnie latawiec i przytrzymał sznurek. Pobiegł przed siebie, a moja Nocna Furia targana podmuchami wiatru uniosła się w górę. Zaśmiałem się razem z mamą.'' ''- Taaak! Tata, jesteś najlepszy! - krzyczałem, kiedy ten biegał, by latawiec wciąż tańczył na wietrze.'' ''- Mój sześcioletki synek nie jadł jeszcze podwieczorku. Smacznego synku - powiedziała mama i podsunęła mi miseczkę z pokrojonymi owocami. Usiadłem obok niej i zająłem się jedzeniem. Później dołączył do nas także tata, który zmęczony bieganiem, musiał odpocząć. Wziął mnie na kolana i zaczął podkradać mi owoce. Mama widząc to pacnęła go w ramię. Wszystcy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.'' Zapisałem to do swoich najlepszych wspomnień. Najlepszych wspomnień, przed jej śmiercią. 25.07.2007 to najgorszy dzień w moim życiu, najgorszy dzień w całym moim dziewiętnastoletnim życiu. Nawet odwrócenie się ojca ode mnie nie było tak okropne. 17.03.2004 też nie był naszym najlepszym dniem. Mama wróciła z pracy bardziej zmęczona niż zwykle. Mówiła, że boli ją głowa. Kiedy żadne leki nie pomagały, tata zawiózł ją do szpitala. Kilka dni poźniej dostała wyrok. To był r a k. Jako dziecko nie rozumiałem co to oznacza. Patrzyłem jak z dnia na dzień mamę pochłania choroba. Jak z tygodnia na tydzień traci siły, jak miesiąc za miesiącem uchodzi z niej życie. Zaczynałem rozumieć, że jej śmierć była tylko kwestią czasu. Modliłem się za nią. Dniem i nocą klęczałem przy łóżku i prosiłem Boga by mi jej nie odbierał. Na początku tata też uczestniczył w mojej modlitwie, później stracił wszelką nadzieję i jak powiedział "nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy". Odwiedzałem mamę codziennie w szpitalu. Kiedy lekarz mówił, że jej się polepszyło przynosiłem jej ręcznie robione prezenty i opowiadałem całymi godzinami jak jest w przedszkolu, później jak podoba mi się w szkole. Szpital był moim drugim domem. Lekarze i pielęgniarki zawsze mieli dla mnie swój uśmiech i trochę czasu by zamienić ze mną dwa słowa. Chodziłem tam tak często, że wkrótce naprawdę ten budynek wypełniony chorymi na śmiertelną chorobę ludźmi zaczął mi wystarczać. Po szkole od razu wsiadałem w autobus i jechałem do mamy. Kiedy miała siłę pomagała mi w zadaniach domowych, a kiedy leżała blada i jakby wypompowana z życia siadałem przy niej na stołku, trzymałem ją za rękę i powtarzałem, żeby się nie bała. Nie wiem czy jej to pomagało czy nie, ale zawsze mi za to dziękowała. Najgorszym widokiem był dla mnie wtedy tata. Mamę pochłaniała choroba, a on siedział w domu i zapijał się do nieprzytomności. Nana brała mnie wtedy do siebie na noc, żebym nie musial oglądać go w takim stanie. Myślała, że nie rozumiem. Myliła się. Już wtedy zaczynałem go nienawidzieć. Owszem, był moim ojcem i jeszcze rok wcześniej puszczał ze mną latawca, ale zmienił się. Nie był już tym bohaterem, za którego go miałem. Czkowiek, którego uważałem za najodważniejszego człowieka na Ziemi stał się największycpm tchórzem. Uciekał przed chorobą mamy jakby była czymś co zniknie. A ona po prostu się rozwijała. Zabijała ją dzień za dniem, a ja patrzyłem na to ze strachem. Kiedy siedziałem przy mamie w szpitalu, słuchałem każdego jej słowa. Chciałem je zapamiętać. Wszystko po kolei. To było niemożliwe. Gdy wieczorami wracałem do domu zapominałem połowę, jednak w głowie wciąż dźwięczały mi urywki. Rozumiałem ich sens. W wieku ośmiu lat zacząłem przynosić jej książki stojące na mojej półce. Czytałem jej. Pewnego popołudnia kiedy miała zadziwiająco dużo siły sama zaproponowała, że coś mi przeczyta. Wyciągnęła z szuflady ładnie wydaną książkę. Przeczytałem tytuł. "Mały Książe". To było tak proste, a zarazem tak trudne do zrozumienia. Każde słowo, który czytała mama chcialem sobie wyobrazić. Chciałem by tamte chwile trwały wiecznie. Skończyliśmy książeczkę w ciągu trzech dni. Czytaliśmy na zmianę. Oglądaliśmy razem obrazki i próbowaliśmy zrozumieć przesłanie. "Nawet w obliczu śmierci przyjemna jest świadomość posiadania przyjaciela." To zdanie zostało we mnie do samego końca. Do dnia, w którym ona po prsotu zasnęła i już się nie obudziła. Kiedy odbył się pogrzeb, kiedy jej ciało ukryli w trumnie, kiedy mi ją odebrali zdałem sobie sprawę z tego ile jej nie powiedziałem. Chciałem zadać jej milion pytań, chciałem ją przytulić, pocałować, powiedzieć jak bardzo ją kocham. Wracając z cmentarza patrzyłem na ludzi, na dzieci, które prosiły rodziców o nowy rower. Ja prosilem o czas na spędzenie z nią kolejnych dni. Na rozmowy z nią o moich przyjaciołach ze szkoły. Na normalne życie, które nam odebrano. Nigdy nie obwiniałem za to Boga. Nigdy nie przestawałem się modlić. Nigdy straciłem w Niego wiary. Wiedziałem, że to wszystko to był Jego pokręcony plan, ale będąc dzieckiem przekonanym o Jego istnieniu i Jego miłości nie potrafiłem się na niego gniewać. Nie potrafiłem Go obwiniać. Teraz to wszystko się zmieniło... - Zabrałeś mi ją - bęłkotałem leżac na lodowatym moście i strugach deszczu. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś nowy szum. Podniosłem delikatnie głowę, ale ujrzałem tylko rozmazaną plamę. - Oj, stary. Wstawaj. No już. Chodź, pomogę ci - potok słów wylewał się z ust jakiegoś dobrze znanego mi człowieka. - Zostaw. Zostaw mnie. Odejdź - wyszeptałem kiedy osoba pomogła mi stanąć w pionie. - Nie ma mowy. Zabieram cię do domu. - Ja już nie mam domu - usłyszałem swój głos. - Poprawka Czkawka, już go masz - odparł głos, a ja spojrzałem przez łzy na człowieka, który podtrzymywał mnie pod ramię. I dziękowałem Bogu, że to on mnie znalazł. ---- Kurczę, skończyłam... Nadal jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Chciałabym powiedzieć, że pisałam ten rozdział z łatwością, ale wtedy mogłabym skłamać. Cholernie trudno się go pisało. Chociaż łatwiej niż z perspektywy Astrid. No cóż, ale macie. Radujcie się ludzie, bo koniec wakacji się zbliża, a w tym moja nowa klasa, nowa szkoła. Istne piekło zwane liceum... �� A kim jest osoba, która pomogła naszemu bohaterowi? Jakieś błędy? Chętnie posłucham Komentujesz? Motywujesz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania